Love Don't Come Easy
by cherrybomb13
Summary: Tyson Flair and Logan Toombs were the party girls of NC. Love em' and leave em' was the name of their game, but when they join their fathers on the road and encounter childhood friends their outlook on love and their friendship will be challenged.
1. Coyote Ugly

_Hello Lovelies, this little idea popped into my head while I was finishing up Vortex of Love. First chapter is always slow for me, but don't worry you know I bring the drama...lol So please enjoy this while i work on the much requested sequel to Vortex of Love :) I see you smiling!! xoxo_

* * *

Tyson Flair was at the moment stuck in a precarious situation. Instantly she thought of the phrase coyote ugly. That was the first thought that broke through her mounting hangover. Whoever the hells bed she was in was snoring loudly, asleep on her arm.

"I can get by with one arm right?" she thought wryly to herself.

Lucky Mr. Chainsaw was in such a hurry to get laid he hadn't bothered to remove her silver Marchesa dress that had to be fucking dry cleaned now, as she spotted a small spot of drool on the sleeve. She grabbed her clutch on the nightstand and checked quickly to make sure she had everything. She counted to three before yanking her arm from underneath the guy, grabbing her shoes and bolting to the door. She laughed to herself when she made it out in the hallway. She'd gotten so good at escaping her hook ups that he hadn't even missed a beat snoring. She went to the elevator and slid on her Louboutin's while waiting. When she stepped into the elevator she pulled out her phone. Three-thirty in the morning, right on time. She hit the speed dial to her best friend Logan Toombs phone.

"Hey bitch, how was it?" Logan answered on the second ring.

"I don't remember." Tyson said hitting the floor to the garage, "Where are you?"

"The friggin Holiday Inn, what about you?" Logan asked.

"Hilton." Tyson muttered offhand watching the lights flash as the elevator descended.

"Nice. You always get the rich, hot ones. Meet you at the spot?" Logan complained.

Tyson stepped out of the elevator, "As soon as I find my effing car."

Logan began laughing as Tyson ended the call and fished her keys out of her purse.

"Why did I not get it valeted?" she grumbled, hitting the emergency button on her keys.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tyson pulled up to the Waffle House in downtown Charlotte. This was where Tyson and Logan always came to wind down after a night of partying before going home. The girls had watched many a sunrise from their booth in the corner. Tyson flipped her thick blonde hair over one shoulder in the muggy night air, yanking on the door and welcoming the air conditioning that hit her face. She spotted Logan's red hair immediately in their usual seat.

"Hello Darlin." Logan greeted.

"It's been a long time…" the girls sang the Conway Twitty song in unison that was playing on the jukebox just as Tyson sat down across from her friend.

"We're so stupid." Tyson giggled, paying no attention to the stares they were getting.

"That's why we're so cool." Logan smiled, stirring her coffee, "So, nothing good about what's his name? I thought he would be fun." Logan pouted.

Tyson shrugged checking her e-mails on her blackberry.

"And what about your guy Logan? Oh, mine was great! He was actually the best in a long time. Thanks for asking Ty, you're such a good friend." Logan gushed sarcastically.

"Not necessary. My mom is raging! Look at the e-mail she sent." Tyson scoffed.

Logan made a face as she scanned the e-mail, "Ooohh, she used Tyson Delilah Flair five times, you are in deep shit!"

"Shut up." Tyson groaned covering her friend's mouth.

She HATED her middle name.

"Will you make that coffee to go please?" Tyson called to the waitress.

"Did you want me to go with you? I could spend the night." Logan offered.

"No, it won't make any difference. No need for you to get screamed at too." Tyson said handing the waitress a fifty, "Keep it."

The girls grabbed their coffees and went to their cars.

"I'm sorry your mom's such a bitch, Ty." Logan sympathized hugging her friend.

"Blah, it'll be okay. I'll call you when she gets done screaming like a banshee." Tyson smiled climbing in her black Mustang, "Smooches Lovely."

"Toodles Ty Ty." Logan replied.

They had ended every conversation like that since they were seven years old.

Tyson pulled onto the interstate to her inevitable verbal punishment. She turned up the radio so that her speakers were thumping and vibrating in her seat over the purr of the engine. Hopefully she would be semi-deaf before she got home so she wouldn't even hear half the shit her mom was going to yell at her.

* * *

_Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Barbie's A Bitch

Tyson punched in the security code to the palatial house that she hated to call home. After her father and mother split she got a handsome divorce settlement, but that was not enough for

Barbara "Barbie" Tyson Flair Peak Warner, oh no. After she ran through the settlement and unsuccessfully tried to dip into her daughter's trust fund she married lucky husband number

three who happened to be a very well to do big shot Charlotte corporate lawyer. Little did Barbie know the reason why Dean Warner's previous two marriages (he too was on the third

times a charm marriage-go-round) ended was that he was married to his job. Barbie was a seasoned Stepford wife and while Dean was in court she flitted around the country club and

various garden and cocktail parties and inevitably developed an addiction to alcohol. She had recently begun adding that to Tyson's mounting list of reasons Barbie was the way she was.

Barbie's mother had blamed her and now it was Tyson's turn to share the Tyson family tradition of end all, apocalyptic mother daughter feuds. In her few sober moments Barbie could truly

identify with her daughter; she was in almost every way an exact replica of herself at the same tender age of twenty. Tyson was the life of the party; she was eloquent when she wanted

to be, very stylish, always daring to wear couture that most people copied later. She was equally loved and hated by her peers. Tyson was the epitome of either you wanted to be her or

be with her. Barbie also begrudgingly acknowledged that Ric Flair, her first husband and Tyson's father, also had contributed to her daughter's make-up. Barbie felt that Tyson had taken

after Ric a little too much when she hit puberty and began attracting the attention of any male within a five mile radius. Tyson could wine and dine and sweet talk her way into and out of

any situation. She was the apple of her father's eye and Barbie's toughest opponent to date. Apparently her daughter had not been nearly aloof as she'd assumed during her battles with

her own mother when Tyson was a child. Barbie figured she'd been paying attention in those days and knew exactly what to do to weather the storm that was "Hurricane Barbie."

Conniving little bitch. She knew she would catch hell eventually for being such a pain in her own mother's ass for so long. Barbie downed her martini when she saw her daughter's

headlights pull up and quickly sloshed another in her glass almost causing her olive to drop to the floor. Barbie was in an unusually ill mood tonight. Typically she'd make snide comments

about the way Tyson was dressed or how late she'd been out, but tonight was different. Dean had been very short with her on one of their rare face to face encounters. He'd rushed

around and paid no attention to Barbie who was on her third Bloody Mary at ten fifteen that morning. He remarked on her level of intoxication and in the same breath gave a sunny hello to

Tyson who had just come downstairs. Barbie had been fuming over that situation all day, alcohol of course fueling the fire that was now in five alarm mode.

Tyson's stilettos clicked smartly on the hardwood floor and made Barbie's skin crawl. She adjusted her red silk robe and tried to look distinguished and powerful propped up against the bar.

Tyson stopped in the archway, "Hey."

Barbie's eyes narrowed, "Hey? Hey, it's four o' clock in the morning Tyson!!"

"I have a watch mother." She snapped, flashing the sparkly silver Rolex that her father had bought for her sixteenth birthday.

"I am not in the mood for that smart mouth of yours." Barbie warned downing her martini and fixing yet another.

Tyson shifted her weight impatiently waiting for the screaming to start so she could go the fuck to bed.

"So how drunk are you?" Barbie began, toying with her olive.

Tyson almost laughed, "How drunk are you mommy dearest?"

Flames filled her mother's eyes as Tyson tried to keep a straight face.

"You are not a damn parrot so stop repeating me! Do you want to get a DUI before you even turn twenty-one?" Barbie asked her voice escalating.

"No, mommy dearest, I'll stay here next weekend and get drunk with you." Tyson said in a child's voice batting her eyelashes.

She was intentionally provoking her mother to get this over with quicker.

Barbie rose unsteadily from her stool, "You will not speak to me that way young lady…if that's even what you still are. You will not mock me Tyson Delilah and I mean it!"

Tyson rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh at the mention of her middle name again.

"Here we go." She thought to herself.

"How many guys did you hook up with tonight? Did you and Logan have a fun time whoring around?" Barbie spat.

Tyson yawned dramatically, "Oh the usual, four or five. It was a long night, very exhausting."

Barbie could hear the sarcasm dripping through her daughter's lies, only adding to her mounting fury.

"You are a disgrace to me. I did not raise you to be some high class slut. I didn't pay for all of that private schooling to have you behave this way." Barbie slurred, downing half of her martini.

"You're right, you didn't pay for my schooling, Daddy did and you're so drunk you couldn't even spell disgrace right now." Tyson retorted.

Barbie finished her drink and threw the martini glass at Tyson's feet. She felt the sting of a few tiny shards hit her legs but did not flinch.

"I'm going to bed now. If you ever decide to sober up we'll talk then." She said quietly turning to go to her room.

It really used to bother her the way her mother would drink herself into a stupor, but after years of dealing with it, it was just really damn annoying now.

"You stop right there. Don't you dare walk away from me." Barbie screamed, swaying and grabbing onto furniture as she went to her daughter.

She grabbed Tyson's arm and spun her around. One look into Tyson's face said that she was becoming increasingly pissed off. Barbie didn't know where her daughter had gotten her patience from but she knew it wasn't from herself or her father for that matter.

"I am sick and tired of this shit. You are going to be grounded for two weeks. You are not to leave this house at all and I mean it. I'm serious." Barbie growled.

This time Tyson did actually laugh, "Yeah right mom. You can't ground me and you know it. You'll be too drunk to even remember grounding me in the first place. You're pathetic. You're a grown woman who picks fights with your daughter to make yourself feel important because everyone knows what a big fat fucking joke you are." Tyson accused.

Barbie struck her daughter across the cheek with the speed of a coiled snake. Tyson's head snapped to one side as she fought desperately against the urge to jump on her mother and beat the fucking shit out of her. She truly was done with her mother at that point. Never had one of their arguments eve become physical.

Tyson glared coldly at her mother with her glacial eyes, "Now who's the disgrace mother?"

She spun and headed for the stairs to go to her room.

Barbie hesitated only a moment allowing the rage towards her daughter to consume her before launching herself at Tyson's back.

* * *

_I told you the drama llama was coming!! :) lol thanks to RKOsgirl92 and SBMFanatic for reviewing!! xoxo _


	3. Team TyLo

_ahhh...typing fast to get this posted so you AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS don't get mad at me! sorry about any typos and thanks to those who reviewed!! Enjoy xoxo!!_

* * *

Tyson was tackled to the floor by her mother who had jumped on her. She felt her mother punch her in the ribs repeatedly knocking the air out of her. In a daze Tyson tried to roll over to get some kind of leverage over her psychotic mother. Barbie grabbed a handful of Tyson's hair and slammed her head to the floor. Tyson stopped struggling. Barbie who's only goal at the moment was to show her ungrateful bitch of a daughter who exactly was boss, stood slowly over Tyson's still body. She stomped back to the bar to grab the vodka bottle which she turned up and emptied the contents. Tyson groggily rolled over gingerly touching her hand to her face. Her fingertips covered with blood from her nose, which thankfully didn't feel broken. She stood slowly trying to clear her head.

"What in the fuck possessed you to do that to me you loony bitch!?" Tyson asked.

Barbie shifted haughtily, "I was not going to have you talk to me that way. It was time you learned some manners."

Tyson went to Barbie and punched her dead in the jaw, "That's what I learned mother."

Barbie screamed furiously and launched himself at Tyson again. This time she was prepared and caught her mother in the face again with a punch. They fell to the floor tearing and scrapping with one another until some of the house staff pulled the women apart. Tyson surveyed her body for any damage that her mother had dealt her. Other than a few scratches and some bruises she had gotten off easy. Her dress no longer needed to be dry cleaned because it had been torn to shreds. Barbie at least looked worse that she did. Tyson was a mess, but Barbie was a HOT mess.

"As of right now, you are no longer my daughter. I never want to see your face again." Barbie whispered.

Tyson nodded, "That's perfect. You took the words right out of my mouth. I'll call my dad and start packing."

Barbie cringed at the mention of Ric. She was going to have hell to pay when he found out what she'd done to their daughter. When Tyson got up to her room she slammed the door and collapsed on the floor. She bit back her tears never allowing them to fall. She never ever cried about anything, let alone her alcoholic mother. She called Logan.

"Hey. That was the longest scream fest yet." Logan answered groggily looking at her clock.

Tyson was biting her lip to stave off the tears.

"Ty, are you okay?" Logan called.

"Yeah, uh, it wasn't just a scream fest it was a cage match too." Tyson replied when she found her voice.

"Do what?!" Logan exclaimed, "I'm coming over right now."

"Ya, I need you to help me pack." Tyson laughed hanging up.

Now was the phone call she was dreading the most. Her father was definitely an over reactor especially when it came to his favorite daughter.

"Don't pick up. Don't pick up, hey daddy." Tyson said when her father picked up.

"Hey sweet angel, are you okay?" Ric asked.

She hesitated, not exactly knowing how to explain the night's happenings.

"Ty, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked when she didn't answer.

"Mom and I got into a huge fight and I can't stay here anymore." She said.

Ric sighed, he'd been aware of Barbie's alcoholism for awhile now, but Ty had assured him that she could handle it.

"Honey, I'm in New York right now. I won't be able to get home until tomorrow afternoon." Ric said.

Tyson was quiet, she really didn't want to stay in the house with 'that woman' another second much less a half a day.

"Why don't you pack some clothes and go to my place until I get home and figure something out." He suggested, "Shit Ty, I've got to be in St. Louis tomorrow for a meet and greet."

Tyson's heart fell and the tears were stinging the backs of her eyes again.

"It's okay daddy, I know you're busy. I'll just get a hotel room or something." She whispered.

"Wait a minute Ty; I'm not giving up on you. Why don't you meet me in St. Louis? You haven't been on the road with me since you were little." Ric asked sounding enthusiastic.

Tyson thought about it. It sounded like a fun idea. Jet setting with her dad was definitely right up her ally. They had always gotten along great.

"Is it okay if Logan comes too?" Tyson asked crossing her fingers.

"Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I'm sure 'Hot Rod' won't mind." Ric smiled.

"Thank you daddy! I love you so much!" she gushed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay honey, be careful and I love you too." Ric said hanging up.

"Ty, it's me open up." Logan called rattling the locked doorknob.

Tyson bounded to the door to let her friend in.

Logan came in the room and locked the door behind her, "Look I'm really sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I sucker punched your hateful mother. She was passed out so she probably didn't feel a thing."

Tyson giggled from her bathroom wiping the semi-dried blood from her face. When Logan laid eyes on Tyson her infamous temper flared up again, "I wonder if we doused her with water would she shrivel up and die like the witch from the Wizard of Oz?"

Tyson smiled at her reflection, "Doesn't matter, because we are going on a road trip."

Logan looked at her friend in the mirror, "What? We?"

"If you want to go, I'm meeting my dad in St. Louis tomorrow." She informed.

Logan jumped up and down, "I love road trips! We'll finally get to use our Louis Vuitton luggage!"

Tyson was stripping down to hop in the shower, "And think of all the shopping and hot guys we'll meet."

Logan was still hopping up and down as she went back to the bedroom, "I'll start packing and hurry the hell up because we've got to go to my house too!"

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

Tyson and Logan had just finished packing and were heading downstairs.

Barbie met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going?"

Tyson rolled her eyes. She'd rather deal with the psychotic side of Barbie than the almost sober remorseful side. She could see her mother's mascara running down her face in a creepy mask.

"To be with daddy." She answered simply.

"Oh, now he wants to be a father?" Barbie scoffed crossing her arms.

"Better than a pathetic excuse for a mother like you." Logan commented bumping Barbie's shoulder on purpose as she walked by.

"Just leave her alone Lo, don't even bother." Tyson sighed going to the door.

"Tyson, I'm sorry. I promise I'll stop." Barbie cried.

"That's what you said last week and the week before and so on and so on. I'll be back sometime to get the rest of my stuff" she said going out the door.

Logan glared hatefully at the older woman as she followed Tyson.

After they loaded the suitcases, Logan stopped her friend, "Are you okay Ty? I know she gets to you when she's like that."

Tyson smiled, "I'm too excited to be upset. Let's go!"

* * *

ST. LOUIS

* * *

The girls got off the airplane and gathered their bags waiting for Ric to find them. They waited for thirty minutes with no word from Ric.

"I really wish daddy would use the GPS I bought him. He's probably not even at the right airport." Tyson groaned.

Logan laughed, "Hopefully he brought someone with him, and we're going to need some help carrying this luggage."

Ten minutes later they heard a familiar woo, through the crowd. Tyson ran into her father's arms squeezing his neck as hard as she could. Ric held his daughter at arms length to look at her.

"You get even more beautiful every time I see you angel." Ric complimented, "And I see you keep just as pretty company too."

Logan smiled at Ric, "You are the sweetest person I know."

She hugged him tightly too. Tyson and Logan had been raised for awhile on the road with Ric and Logan's father Roderick "Rowdy Roddy Piper" Toombs. They both viewed the others father as their own adopted father as well.

"Good Lord, did you leave anything in Charlotte?" Ric joked looking at all of their bags.

"You said we'd be on the road for awhile, what did you expect?" Tyson defended.

Ric shook his head in defeat, "It's a good thing I brought some help."

"Who?" they both asked in unison.

Both of their eyes were covered at the same time as two male voices replied, "Guess."

"It better be somebody cute." Logan laughed as they both pulled the hands away from their eyes.

"Ted!!" Tyson screamed.

"Cody!" Logan screamed.

Both the girls threw their arms around the guy's necks.

"I haven't seen you in like eight years." Tyson said in Ted's ear.

He pulled away from her looking her up and down. She was not the pig tailed little girl he remembered and neither was Logan.

"It's a crying damn shame that it's been that long." Ted said pulling her back to him in another hug.

"Hey come on dude, you gotta switch." Cody smiled butting in and hugging Tyson as Ted hugged Logan.

The girls giggled to each other.

"This was the best idea ever." Logan whispered eyeing Cody seductively.

"Alright, let's get all of this damn luggage moved so we can get the girls checked into the hotel." Ric suggested picking up two carry-on bags.

Tyson and Logan each picked up their purses and left the four large suitcases for Ted and Cody.

"Let's see those big muscles in action." Tyson teased Ted squeezing his bicep as she and Logan linked arms with Ric and walked to the exit.

Logan looked over her shoulder at Cody and winked.

Ted chuckled to himself, "'Team Ty-Lo hasn't changed a bit."

He thought about the last time he'd seen the girls. They had just discovered the fine art of flirting and had both kissed him on the cheek when he'd shown off a new wrestling maneuver.

Cody laughed out loud, "What the fuck were you looking at DiBiase?"

Ted shook his head and picked up two suitcases.

Cody had a confused look on his face as he followed behind Ted, "Seriously, what were you looking at? They're friggin hot now, did you not see that?"

"Shut up Cody." Ted laughed.

* * *

_awww...Cody's so cute...hehe :) let me know what you think!_


	4. Watch Me

_I think you'll like this one!! Let me know, I love hearing from you!! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed!! Ya'll ROCK!! \m/_

* * *

Tyson and Logan had gotten their luggage dropped off by the boys and then shooed them away. They were both running on fumes from lack of sleep, but promised they would meet up with them later that night. When they finally woke up the sun was just beginning to set.

"Come on Ty, wake up, we've got to get ready to meet Ted and Cody." Logan said bouncing on the bed.

"Go take a shower first so I can sleep a little longer. You take ten times longer than I do to get ready." Tyson barked from beneath the covers.

Logan meowed and hissed at Tyson as she went to the bathroom. When she got out she was surprised to see Tyson reclined in bed watching TV.

"I thought I was going to have to throw water on you." Logan smiled sitting on the edge of the bed to apply lotion, "So Cody turned out to be a cutie huh?"

Tyson grinned knowingly. They had a routine of having to okay each others men before getting involved.

"He did. He still does that thing with his tongue. That might be good news for you though." Tyson giggled.

Logan looked shocked, "It's a lisp, he can't help it, but you're right that could be interesting."

Tyson shook her head still laughing.

"Teddy's more your type though isn't he? You always like the big boys." Logan commented wanting to hear her take on Cody's tag team partner.

"I do, but not him." Tyson replied.

"Why not? I thought you two hit it off at the airport. You were definitely flirting with him." Logan said taking her hair down from the towel.

Tyson shrugged, "I flirt with everybody Lo, you know that. Besides, he's married and I am totally against being 'that girl.' I've just never seen him or Cody like that. I flirt with him because his ears always turn red and it's really funny."

"Well, it's not like they don't know plenty of guys to hook you up with." Logan said.

* * *

AT DINNER

* * *

"Wow, that was really good." Logan said pushing her plate away from her.

"Mine was too. I'm glad we let you guys pick where to eat. This place is really cool." Tyson said putting her napkin on the table.

"Stick with us and you'll be fine." Ted joked.

"What is that you're slogan?" Ty asked quickly.

Ted looked at her with his brows knotted together in confusion, "No, it's just a saying, it's not really a slogan."

Cody rolled his eyes smiling at Logan. Ted did not get sarcasm at all sometimes.

"I was joking Teddy, calm down." Tyson laughed watching his ears turn red.

Logan pointed at them, "They do turn red when he's embarrassed."

Ted covered both of his ears with his hands in shock.

"We'll let you and your ears calm down for a minute. Be right back." Logan laughed taking Tyson's hand as they walked to the bathroom.

Cody punched Ted in the shoulder as soot as they turned the corner.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ted glared at his tag team partner.

"Because you and your color changing ears are blocking on me." Cody whispered heatedly.

"What?" Ted asked skeptically.

"They're going to think we're geeks and then I'll never get laid tonight." Cody whined.

Ted brushed him off, "She digs you, I can tell."

Cody nodded quickly as he saw the girls coming back to the table.

"Were you talking about us? You look guilty." Tyson grinned.

Cody kicked Ted under the table when he saw his ears turning colors again.

Tyson laughed, "You're like a magic human eight ball."

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm going to have to wear ear muffs now because of you." Ted groaned.

* * *

AT THE HOTEL

* * *

"So it's still kind of early, did you ladies want to join us at the bar?" Cody offered as they walked into the lobby.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed." Tyson yawned.

"Are you sure? Did you want me to go with you?" Logan asked.

She shook her head, "No, no, go have fun. I'm just tired."

She kissed both of Logan's cheeks, "Call me later so I'll know you're okay."

Logan nodded as Cody put his arm around her, "She'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Better not. Don't make me kick your ass again." Tyson smiled winking at him.

"We were twelve and you cheated." Cody said narrowing his eyes.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Ted asked offering Tyson his arm.

"Sure, smooches Lovely." She said taking his arm.

"Toodles Ty Ty." Logan replied blowing her a kiss before taking Cody's arm and going to the bar.

Tyson and Ted stepped off the elevator on her floor and stopped in front of her door.

"I had fun hanging out with you and Cody tonight. Thanks again for dinner, and sorry about picking on your ears. I think it's cute when they do that." Tyson said.

"Thanks, I think." He said feeling them turn red again, "I'm really glad you and Logan are here. I had a good time hanging out with you too."

She smiled and pinched his ear lobe gently.

He kissed her cheek, "Sleep well, and I'll probably see you tomorrow."

She took out her key card and unlocked the door.

"Goodnight." Ted called walking down the hall.

"Hey, Teddy?" Tyson said.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't let those two get too crazy." She smiled.

He nodded and continued down the hall.

* * *

HOTEL BAR

* * *

When Teddy finally got back down to the bar after stopping in his and Cody's room to call his wife, Logan and Cody were already drunk. They were reminiscing about something that was apparently hilarious because they were both doubled over in laughter.

"I see it didn't take the two of you long." Ted laughed sitting beside Cody and ordering a beer.

"I forgot how funny he is." Logan slurred.

Ted grinned and turned his attention to one of the bars TV's. In no time at all Ted had joined the others in his level of intoxication. He was following the pair to his room. Cody pushed Logan against the wall and kissed her roughly as she dug her nails into his back. Ted unlocked the door and went inside followed by Cody and Logan. She pulled off Cody's shirt as he grabbed her breasts fondling them through her top. He started to remove her clothing when she stopped him. She saw Ted coming out of the bathroom.

"How is this going to work?" Logan asked breathlessly eying the small room.

There was no where for them to gain some privacy. Cody glanced behind him at Ted.

"He likes to watch, just pretend he's not even here." Cody said pulling on her top again.

"Wait, what? He watches you have sex?" Logan asked skeptically.

Cody sighed. If Ted was the deal breaker on whether or not he got laid, he was going to kick his ass.

"Yeah, he doesn't get any on the road because of his ball and chain at the house. So he watches me; it's like free porn. He's totally cool. He just sits in the corner, I promise." Cody explained.

Logan grinned seductively. She was getting wet just thinking about Ted watching her get fucked. She let Cody take her top off this time and moaned when his mouth moved to her nipple. She watched as Ted sat down in the chair by the window. He leaned back, his long legs spread wide as he unzipped his pants. She felt Cody's fingers enter her under her skirt. She closed her eyes letting a tingle roll through her body. When she opened her eyes back up Ted had his cock out and was slowly stroking it while his eyes burned holes through her. Cody suddenly picked her up and dropped her onto the bed. She was gasping for air as Cody yanked her skirt down her legs leaving her fully exposed. She saw Ted lick his lips as he surveyed her body. She looked back at Cody who was now fully undressed. He was busy rolling a condom over his impressive erection. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined the two of them to be so kinky.

Cody looked at her open and waiting on the bed with a smirk on his face, "You want this Lo?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Cody prowled over her like a panther.

Just before he thrust inside of her she heard Ted whisper, "Give it to her Rhodes."

* * *

_Let me know :) xoxo_


	5. Where Am I?

At eight o' clock in the morning Logan fell into the bed beside Tyson. She yawned and rolled over to see a huge smile on Logan's face.

"So Cody was a good idea then?" Tyson asked.

"Top three easy for Cody and Ted." Logan grinned.

"And Ted?" Tyson's eyes widened, "Lo, that's a rule, no married guys."

Logan giggled, "He watched, he never touched me."

"You're lying." Tyson said, a slow smile creeping onto her face.

Logan put a hand over her heart, "I swear. He sat in the corner and watched the whole thing."

"Riiiggghtt." Tyson drawled.

"I'm not making this up, how could I? Those two guys are not the same people we grew up with. I think their hormones are radioactive or something." Logan protested.

"And they're all over you now." Tyson laughed.

Logan stuck her tongue out and began rummaging through their suitcases.

"What are you doing? Don't get their amoebas on my stuff." Tyson warned.

"Shut up, we're meeting them down at the pool in a little while before they go to the arena." Logan mumbled tossing two bikini's on the bed, "Which one should I wear?"

"Doesn't matter, they've both seen you naked." Tyson giggled.

* * *

AT THE POOL

* * *

Ted and Cody were horsing around in the pool when the girls finally came down. Logan had decided on a lime green bikini and Tyson wore a baby blue one.

"Hello again ladies." Cody greeted winking at Logan.

She sat her stuff down beside a chair and dove in the pool to attack Cody. Tyson sat down in a sunny chair to lay out.

"You're not coming in?" Ted called splashing water at Logan.

"Tyson does not swim; she is completely terrified her hair will turn green." Logan informed.

"It has before and green hair is not cute on me." Tyson said applying sunscreen to herself.

"We'll take the deep end and you and Ted can have the shallow end if you want." Cody said picking Logan up and throwing her into the deep end.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just watch." She said with a completely straight face.

Everybody was still as Ted's eyes went instantly to Tyson.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat at Ted's reaction, "What? I like to watch….you swim."

Logan and Cody burst into laughter at Ted who was running his tongue along the inside of his cheek in embarrassment. He climbed out of the pool and sat in the chair next to Tyson.

His ears looked like they were on fire, "So…Logan told you about last night I take it."

Tyson looked innocently at Ted, "What about last night?"

He stared at her trying to read her.

"We're girls that's what we do. Of course she told me about last night. How in the hell was she going to keep that to herself?" Tyson questioned.

Ted was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "You don't think I'm weird or anything do you?"

"Honey, I eat dysfunction for breakfast and besides everybody watches porn. You just happen to watch it live." She answered.

He nodded knowing that if she kept embarrassing him his ears were going to fall off.

"I would much rather you do what you're doing than actually cheat on your wife." Tyson admitted.

He nodded again, "I would never do that. She's totally cool with it, which is great. Anyways, now that we got that out of the way, Logan said that we needed to hook you up with somebody."

Tyson rolled her eyes, "Of course she would say that. No offense but I can find somebody myself. Logan forgets that we go after guys very differently from each other."

Ted shrugged, "Well, Randy is now single again if you were interested. You might even do me and Cody a favor, because he's been extra pissy lately after he got dumped."

"He got dumped?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, said she couldn't take him being on the road anymore and that she had fallen for somebody else." Ted said.

Tyson tucked that piece of information away. She might need to use that later.

"Aren't the three of you in a storyline together now?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah…Legacy." Ted answered.

"Do you watch Randy too?" Tyson laughed as she asked.

Ted snapped his eyes to her face, "Do you think you could talk him into it?"

Tyson's face turned into a frown as she slapped his arm, "No, I was joking Teddy!"

"I was too, chill out. You know, unless you think you really could talk him into it." He said.

* * *

AT THE ARENA

* * *

Tyson and Logan were sitting in catering people watching. Tyson was about to choke Logan out if she didn't shut up about Cody.

"He said the funniest thing last night; I can't remember exactly what he said…" Logan rambled.

Tyson stood quickly when she spotted Cody entering the room, "I'm going to go find my dad really quick. I'll be right back."

She walked aimlessly around the building for fifteen minutes until she actually did run into her dad.

"Hey punkin, you look cute." He said kissing her cheek.

She looked down at the black bubble dress and black stilettos she had chosen before looking back at her father, "You know how I do daddy."

Across the open area where they were standing Randy and Ted were walking down the hall. Randy wasn't in a very good mood at all. He'd gotten brushed off by his ex earlier that day when he'd tried to surprise her at her new apartment only to get thrown out by her new boyfriend who threatened to call the cops. All he wanted to do was get the show over with so he could get plastered. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a beautiful blond talking to Ric. He preferred brunettes, but it was something about her that made him stop.

"Who's that girl talking to Ric? Is that his new girlfriend?" Randy asked Ted who was busy texting away on his phone.

Ted looked up and smiled at how perfectly easy it would be to set the two of them up.

"That's Ty." Ted answered hoping Randy would figure out who she was.

Randy squinted his eyes and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

"Ty, Ty, Ty, why does that sound so familiar?" Randy muttered before it dawned on him, "Ty…Son…Flair? That's Ric's daughter?"

Ted nodded, "Yeah, she got here yesterday with Logan Toombs. Cody and I took them out to dinner."

"Damn." Randy said simply, walking up behind Tyson, "So Ted just informed me that you got here yesterday and you never bothered to call me."

Tyson shivered at the deep voice that sounded like velvet in her ear, "Shame on me."

She turned to look into Randy's bedroom eyes with that panty dropping smirk planted on his face.

"I remember you being not so nice to me the last time I saw you. I think you called me an annoying spoiled brat." Tyson accused looking up at him and turning on her charm.

Randy tilted his head indifferently, "You were, but you don't look so annoying now."

"Why thank you Mr. Orton, you are a gentleman and a scholar." Tyson joked in her best Scarlet O' Hara voice as she curtsied to him.

Randy chuckled, "Wonder where she gets her sense of humor from?" Randy chuckled looking at Ric.

He beamed proudly at his daughter, "She got all of the best of me, what can I say?"

Randy nodded, looking back at Tyson "I'll see you around."

He walked off as Ted followed grinning and putting his thumbs up at Tyson. She glared at him and pointed to her eyes and then him. His face deadpanned as he flipped her off turning to catch up with Randy.

"I guess I'll go find Logan and let you get back to work." Tyson said turning back to her father.

"Sounds good, remember we have an early flight tomorrow so don't stay out too late." He said kissing her cheek and hurrying off

She sighed really hoping Logan had gotten the hint to shut the hell up about Cody.

* * *

AFTER THE SHOW

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with us?" Logan asked waiting for Cody and Ted to pile into the taxi that was picking them up from the arena.

"No, I'm riding with Adam back to the hotel's bar." Tyson informed, "You know us blonds have to stick together."

"Hopefully you do." Logan teased.

"Bye boys." Tyson waved into the cab, "Smooches."

"Toodles." Logan cried out as Cody pulled her into the cab.

"You ready to go?" Adam asked pulling up behind the taxi as it pulled off.

"Of course." She smiled as he leaned over and pushed open the door for her.

They chatted easily throughout the night making fun of each others accents. Eventually they made it back to his room around midnight and by twelve thirty he was collapsing on top of her out breath after their simultaneous climax. He stretched out beside her pulling her to him.

He kissed her nose and then her mouth as he looked into her eyes, "You okay in there?"

"You get rode like a mechanical bull for thirty minutes and see how you feel." Tyson laughed.

Adam grinned. He was proud of his latest conquest.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll be right back." He said kissing her a final time before going to the bathroom.

Tyson admired his cute butt as he left before rolling over to check her phone. She had six missed calls; two from Logan and four from a number she didn't recognize. She called Logan back first.

"Logan's answering machine, may I take a message?" Ted answered.

"Oh, let me guess she has her tongue down Cody's throat and her hand down his pants?" Tyson said.

Ted laughed, "You know her well."

"Okay, never mind, I'll call her back, wait, maybe you can help me. Do you know this number…?" she asked reciting the number to Ted.

"Yeah, that's Randy's cell, he asked for your number after we saw you at the arena tonight." He said.

"Okay, thanks. Talk to you later." She said hanging up.

She pressed sent to call Randy back.

"Hello?" he answered with great difficulty.

"Hey, this is Tyson, did you call me?" she asked.

"Ted and Cody are dumbshits and won't answer their phone. I don't…ummm…I'm stuck." He mumbled.

She giggled at his incoherence, "Where are you?"

"WHERE AM I?" he shouted on the other end making Tyson hold the phone away from her ear, "Hold on, somebody's talking to you…"

Tyson laughed as Randy put someone else on the phone.

"Hey, he's at Blue, and we're about to close up. We were going to call him a cab but he couldn't remember where he was staying at." The person said.

"Keep him there, I'm on my way." She said hanging up and throwing her clothes back on.

She scribbled a quick note for Adam: "_Had fun, you were great!! 3 T_"

She slipped out of his room and walked briskly to the elevator on her mission to rescue Randy.

* * *

_Shout Outs to the reviewers: CenaCandiceFan4Life, BournePriceless54, VolcomStoneBabe, Rkosgirl92, KimmieCena, irishblue69, wrestlenascargirl, cassymae, THANK YOU!!! Keep up the good work!!_


	6. Grizzly Bear

_working on a banner...yayayaya!!! i love you CenaCandiceFan4Life!!_

* * *

Tyson walked into the restaurant to find Randy trying to do origami with some napkins. He looked up at her when she approached his side.

"Hey, I know her." He told the bartender.

"Lucky you." He replied smiling at Tyson.

"She's not annoying anymore because she's come to rescue me from here. She still looks spoiled though, lemme taste you and see." Randy slurred standing to attack her neck.

Tyson pushed him away but had to catch his hand to steady him before he landed on his ass.

"Come on Randy, lets go." She smiled at the bartender, "Thanks for watching him for me."

"Wait!! Where's our purse?" Randy said stopping abruptly when she tried to pull him towards the door.

"You don't have a purse, I hope, and mine is right here." She said waving her clutch in his face.

"Tyson buy me a drink whoooaaa ooohh weeee, cuz I'm gon take you home with me!!" Randy sang bursting into laughter at himself.

Tyson couldn't help but laugh too, "I'll buy you a drink next time, now come on."

She led him out to the cab and helped him in. She went around and climbed in on the other side.

"You want me to take you back to the hotel?" the cab driver asked.

Tyson looked at Randy for a moment; she didn't know where the hell he lived at.

"Yeah, that's fine." She replied.

She turned to look back at Randy and saw that he was staring at her.

"You're not going to be sick are you?" she asked warily.

"No, I want to make out with you." He stated leaning across the seat to pull her in his arms.

"Randy, I don't think that's a good idea right now." She protested pushing against his chest in the small backseat.

He let her go and pouted, "What the fuck is wrong with me? Nobody wants me anymore."

She grimaced, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. Is there something wrong with me that makes you not want me?" he asked, "My ex-girlfriend dumps me and now you're pushing me away."

"Don't be like that. I just don't want to take advantage of you while you're drunk." She countered.

Randy poked out his lip, "Just a little kiss right here?"

He pointed at his cheek. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He quickly turned his head so that their lips connected.

He burst into laughter again, "Oh shit, I can't believe you fell for that!"

Tyson shook her head laughing too, "You so owe me one."

* * *

They got to the hotel and paid for the cab.

"Let's take the ella lator. I wanna push the buttons." Randy grinned holding her hand as she led him into the hotel.

"Fine, but you have got to be quiet." She admonished with a smile on her face.

They stepped through the entrance and Randy let go of her hand. She went to the elevator and stopped.

"Randy come push the button." She said turning around.

He was no where to be found. Tyson looked around the lobby frantically.

"Randy? Where are you?" she called, hoping that he hadn't wandered back outside.

She was going back to the front desk to look for him when he jumped from behind a corner. He roared and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air. She screamed, being completely taken by surprise by his ambush.

"Be quiet!" he shushed, laughing loudly at her, "You should have seen your face. You were like ahhhh!!"

She slapped his arm when he put her down and grabbed his hand to take him to the stairs, "You are too loud for the elevator."

The entire trip up the stairs to her room he pretended that he was James Bond. When they finally made it to the door Tyson was more that relieved.

"I wish I had a video camera" she grinned letting herself in.

"This is not my house you know…" Randy said closing the door, "I thought you said you weren't going to take advantage of me?"

"I'm not. You're going to stay here until the morning and then you can go home." She told him sitting on the bed to take off her shoes.

"What if I take advantage of you?" he asked seductively coming to stand in front of her.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He paused to look into her eyes as he reached for his belt buckle. He undid the fastenings to his pants and let them fall to his ankles. He stood before her in only his socks and black briefs. Tyson wet her lips and looked up at him.

"Change your mind?" he questioned a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

She shook her head playfully. He leaned back to jump on her but she moved out of the way making him belly flop onto the empty bed.

He rolled over looking at her, "You tease. Will you at least lay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Let me change first and call Logan." Tyson said going to the bathroom.

She came out in a white tank and pink boy shorts and laid down beside Randy who was about to pass out at any moment. She rolled onto her back and called Logan's cell.

Teddy answered once again, "You seriously have very bad timing."

"Why don't you just press pause…oh wait." Tyson joked, "Just remind her we have an early flight in the morning and is it ok if she stays in your room tonight?"

She could hear Ted's amusement when he spoke, "What are you doing missy?"

"Nothing, I had to pick up your fearless leader from the bar because you wouldn't answer your phone." She said.

"Randy's in your room now?" Ted asked still amused.

"Yes…OW!! Randy stop!" she yelled.

Randy had rolled over and started nipping her on the neck

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Ted sang.

"Just tell her for me okay?" Tyson demanded hanging up and looking at Randy, "What did you do that for?"

"Because I'm ready to go to sleep and I can't with you talking on the phone." He explained.

She plugged her phone into the charger and cut off the light.

"I still can't sleep." Randy stated in the darkness.

"What's wrong now?" Tyson groaned she had to be back up in three hours and counting.

He reached for her and pulled her to his chest and grabbed the back of her knee to drape her leg over his thigh.

He breathed deeply, "That's better."

Tyson prayed he didn't hear her heart thudding in her chest.

* * *

"Ty?" Logan whispered the next morning poking at her friend.

Tyson's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine, it's time to go." She said.

Tyson tried to move but a heavy weight constricted all around her. She looked down and saw that Randy had snuggled up behind her and had their arms and legs intertwined. She tried to sit up but was pulled back tightly against Randy's chest.

"He won't let me move." Tyson giggled.

"Is he awake?" Logan asked looking behind Tyson.

"I don't think so. He's probably still drunk." She said trying to move again.

Randy growled in her ear as he flexed him muscles against her resistance.

In his sleep he kissed her neck and then nuzzled his face into it. Logan covered her mouth to repress her laughter.

Tyson glared at her, "Shut the hell up and get him off of me."

Logan went to Randy's side of the bed and tugged on his arm. She got it lifted up about halfway when he clamped his arm back around Tyson's waist, growling loudly again. Both girls were trying to contain their laughter this time.

"I'm being held hostage by a grizzly bear." Tyson whined.

After fifteen minutes of trying, they finally got Randy to release Tyson. He was now clinging to two pillows that they had wedged in his arms.

"Go ahead downstairs. I'll meet you down there." Tyson said picking up the phone.

She called the lobby and ordered Randy a wake up call and room service in an hour. She hung up the phone and smiled at how vulnerable he looked.

She kissed her fingertips and pressed them softly to his lips, "See you later grizzly bear."

* * *

_Fun chapter!! lol thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter!! now do it again....please :) xoxoxo_


	7. Geisha

_Another Chapter of Fun!! Enjoy!!  
_

* * *

Randy rolled over and slammed his fist down on the alarm clock. The shrill ringing continued. He slid his hand around until he found the phone.

"Yeah?" he muttered, still half asleep.

"Good morning, this is your wake up call." A woman said.

"Kay, thanks." He said slamming the phone back down.

Just as he had gotten comfortable again there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck me." Randy groaned, stumbling around the unfamiliar room to the door.

He opened it and raised his arm to shield the bright light from the hallway.

"Good morning, where do you want your room service?' a hotel staffer asked.

Randy was confused, how the hell had he gotten to a hotel?

"Anywhere is fine." Randy mumbled letting the man in.

The staff person laid out the lavish breakfast spread on the table.

"The young lady who ordered this said to give this to you." He said before leaving.

Randy shut the door and turned on the lamp to read the note.

"_Good Morning Mr. Bond ~ Sorry I had to leave, but I had a flight to catch. Hope you enjoy breakfast, it should help your hangover a little. P.S. You owe me one you big drunk grizzly bear! 3 T"_

Randy looked around still puzzled about what exactly happened last night. He checked his phone to try and figure everything out. He saw he had called Tyson a half a dozen times and that she'd called him back. He guessed that she'd met him at the bar and they came back here. He could not recall any details and would have to ask her later what exactly "Mr. Bond and Grizzly Bear" meant.

* * *

Randy's flight touched down that afternoon and as soon as he landed he called Tyson. He heard a loud growling on the other end of the line and screams of laughter.

"Hello?" Tyson finally answered out of breath.

"Everybody knows but me, nice." Randy said.

Tyson laughed again, "I'm sorry it was way too funny not to tell them."

"Where are you?" he asked going to the rental car station.

"At the pool at the hotel with your 'Legacies' and Logan." She relayed.

"Mind if I join you so you can fill me in on whatever the hell I did last night?" Randy asked.

"Sure, we'll have a margarita with your name on it when you get here." She said.

After getting his room at the hotel Randy changed into a pair of blue plaid swim trunks and went down to the pool. As soon as Ted saw him he grabbed Tyson who was sitting beside him and started growling at Randy.

"You can't have her she's mine!" Ted growled.

Randy stopped in front of the group, "Will somebody just fill me the fuck in?"

He sat on the bench beside Tyson looking expectantly at her.

"You were absolutely hilarious last night." Tyson began, recanting everything he'd done last night.

"I growled and bit you?" Randy asked skeptically.

Tyson nodded, "Logan heard you too."

Randy shook his head wondering whether or not to believe her story.

"Sorry you had to put up with me last night." Randy apologized when the others got up to get back in the pool.

Tyson shrugged, "I'm used to it believe me."

"Can I take you to dinner to make it up to you?' he asked.

She tapped her finger on her chin pretending to debate his question, "What time do I need to be ready?"

"Eight?" he suggested.

She nodded in agreement.

"And we didn't…you know…did we?" he asked leaning closer towards her.

A big part of him hoped they didn't because he couldn't remember a damn thing. And the way she looked sitting there in her tiny pink bikini assured him that that would definitely be something he would want to remember.

"No, but you tried several times." She laughed.

"Sorry about that too." He mumbled.

She shrugged again, "I dodge dudes all the time."

He raised his eyebrows in response, "I bet you do."

She gathered her things to leave when he grabbed her hand, "Wear something cute."

"I always do." She smirked.

Randy watched her walk away trying to ignore the stirring in his pants.

Ted came and sat down across from him handing him a beer, "STOP LOOKING AT TYSON'S ASS RANDY!!"

Randy glared at Ted.

"She's pretty cool huh?" Ted asked, trying to get Randy to stop looking at him like that.

"Yeah, she is asshole." Randy replied.

* * *

At eight o'clock Randy knocked on Tyson's hotel door. She opened it dazzling him. She wore a stunning red baby doll dress that amplified her sex appeal. Randy stood in her door not saying a word, just continually looking her up and down.

"Wow Tyson, you look nice. Thank you, so do you Randy." Tyson said.

Randy smirked at her quick wit and brought a lavender orchid from behind his back.

She gasped in surprise, "This is my favorite flower. How did you know?"

"A man can get lucky can't he?" Randy asked.

Tyson narrowed her eyes at him, "You called my dad didn't you?"

Randy smiled because she had busted him, "I get an 'A' for effort though right?"

She laughed, "Sure, why not. So where are we going?"

Randy looked down at her, "It's very exclusive. We'll be the only ones there, I hope you don't mind."

Tyson's curiosity peaked. He was full of mystery tonight. He hit the button for the roof of the hotel.

Tyson giggled, "Aww, you pushed the button in the ella lator."

Randy snorted nodding at her comment, "Shut up. You're going to feel bad about making fun of me when you see what I've got waiting for you."

Tyson scoffed, "If I'm not making fun of you that means I don't like you."

Randy turned towards her noticing several small marks on her neck that he hadn't seen that afternoon.

"Yeah, that was you, and that's with makeup on." She confirmed.

He ran his fingertips over them, "I kind of like them. I guess I was subconsciously marking my territory."

"Well in that case it could have been worse." She joked.

He placed a hand on the small of her back drawing her to him.

He tilted her chin up to expose her throat, "And you do look nice. Very nice actually."

He slowly ducked his head and feathered kisses over her throat until the doors slid open. He chuckled noticing the goose bumps all over her skin. She sighed opening her eyes. He took her hand and led her out to a gazebo that was lit with a million twinkling lights that flickered in the cool breeze. She covered her mouth with her hand in awe.

"Is this okay or did you want to go to a restaurant?" Randy asked brushing his lips against her ear.

"No, this is amazing." She whispered.

A waiter who was standing under the gazebo pulled out her chair for her. She sat down in front of Randy who was smiling triumphantly.

"I got some input from your dad and Logan about what kind of foods you liked too." He said.

"You didn't have to do all of this. I only went and got you from the bar." She said sipping on her wine.

"Nobody has ever gotten me breakfast after rescuing me before." He explained, "It seems that you and I both enjoy the finer things in life, so I figured that you would appreciate this."

Tyson nodded.

"And I'm not going to lie, I wanted you all to myself tonight too." He said

She laughed to herself, "He must really want to get laid tonight." She thought.

* * *

After dinner they were walking hand in hand back to Tyson's room when Cody, Logan, and Ted came around the corner.

"Aww…wook at the wittle wove birds." Ted laughed.

"Just play along." She whispered to Randy, "Hey, I'm glad I found you Teddy."

Ted stopped taking a defensive pose, "Why?"

He never knew what to expect with her.

"You remember that thing you asked me to talk to Randy about?" she purred.

Ted's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her and Randy together.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly.

"Well, he said it was fine if you wanted to, as long as you stayed in the corner." She smiled, leaning her head into Randy's chest.

"I will, I always do." He promised, "And you're sure you don't mind Randy? I mean you're cool with it?"

Randy nodded; he had no clue what they were talking about, "It's whatever she wants to do."

Cody grinned at Logan pulling her down the hall, "We get the room to ourselves tonight!!"

"Give us five minutes and meet us in Randy's room, okay?" Tyson instructed.

Ted nodded excitedly.

Randy and Tyson went back to the elevator, "What are you up to?"

"You are going to be my partner in crime and play a little joke on Teddy." She grinned.

"That's perfect, I owe him one anyways." Randy laughed.

* * *

Ted had waited ten minutes before going to Randy's room so he wouldn't seem so eager. He was already having a hard time controlling himself and couldn't get a mental picture of what Tyson possibly looked like naked out of his head. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Randy answered wearing nothing but a pair of briefs, "We were about to start without you."

"Umm…sorry." Ted stammered walking further into the room.

He was a little nervous. He'd only ever watched Cody and whoever he was with that night. Randy was a lot more intimidating than Cody, and it was making him nervous. Not to mention that Tyson was the hottest girl he knew. He swallowed audibly when he saw Tyson on the bed in a skimpy lingerie set. He dropped into the chair raking his eyes over her body.

"Teddy?" Tyson whispered.

"Hmm?" he said.

"I lied to you. I don't want you to watch." She said.

She saw his face fall immediately as soon as comprehended her words. She got up from the bed and stood in front of him leaning over so that her breasts were directly in his face. She ran her hands up his thighs to his shoulders, "I want you to join us."

His eyes widened and he couldn't get his mouth to work for several moments.

"I can't." he stated totally unsure of himself.

Tyson wet her lips almost making contact with his, "Oh, well."

She shrugged, snapping the handcuffs on his wrists. Randy started laughing behind Tyson.

"You don't need to handcuff me. I said I wasn't going to move." Ted argued struggling against the restraints as she began unbuttoning his shirt, "What are you doing?"

"Paybacks a bitch Ted." Randy said still laughing.

"SHIT…" Ted cursed before Tyson covered his mouth with tape.

* * *

"Cody, wake up." Logan whispered pushing on him.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled wincing as she turned on the light.

"I heard something at the door." She said turning to look into his face fearfully.

Cody blinked sleepily at her. They were silent, hearing nothing.

Cody kissed her softly, "Maybe it was just somebody going down the hall."

"Maybe." Logan smiled straddling his waist.

He grabbed her hips, "This wasn't some evil plot to wake me up to have sex with you again was it?"

Logan leaned down to capture his mouth with hers when there was a loud bang on the door and a muffled yell.

Logan clung to Cody, looking at the door.

"I told you I heard something!" she hissed pushing him out of the bed.

Cody grabbed the comforter to wrap around himself to answer the door. He peered through the peep hole and erupted into laughter.

Logan pulled on one of Cody's shirts and came behind him, "What is it?"

He was laughing so hard he couldn't respond, but did manage to open the door for Logan to see. Ted was handcuffed and duct taped to a chair with only his boxers and a bright pink bikini top on. He had been covered head to toe in glitter and his face had been covered with make up to look like a geisha. Logan doubled over in laughter, knowing exactly who was behind Ted's torture. Cody pulled the tape from Ted's mouth.

"TYSON AND RANDY ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" he yelled.

* * *

_Poor Teddy...lol Thanks for reviewing!! And thanks to CenaCandiceFan4Life for putting up with me always!! xoxoxo_


	8. The Miz

_ohhh....typing fast...getting yelled at for being on the computer....lol enjoy!! Banner is done...BournePriceless54 hit me up hottie!!  
_

* * *

The next morning the five of them had planned to go to the local amusement park before the show that night. Tyson and Randy were downstairs in the breakfast area in the lobby reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Logan and Cody came downstairs first.

"You two are AWFUL!" Logan laughed thinking of Teddy's face the night before.

"Yeah, he's really pissed." Cody chimed in.

"He'll get over it." Randy said nonchalantly folding the paper up.

Ted walked in a few moments later.

"What's up?" Randy asked grinning slightly at him.

Ted looked between Randy and Tyson murderously, "Do you have any idea how many fucking people saw me last night?"

The four were silent as a group of old ladies walked by laughing discretely and pointing at Ted.

He shook his head, "Let's just fucking go."

* * *

At the amusement park they rode rides for hours and were having a great time when Ted got an idea.

"Hey Ty, you interested in a little friendly wager?" he asked sweetly.

She looked at him cautiously, "Depends…"

"You pick any game out here to play me in and if I win you have to ride any ride I choose." He wagered.

"And what do I get if I win?" she asked.

"You can put that shit on me again and I'll go to the arena dressed up like that." He said.

"Do it." Randy said instantly.

"I don't know he's pretty confidant for some reason." Tyson said still watching him warily.

"He's just faking you out. Please beat him so he'll have to go to the arena dressed up." Cody begged.

"You've already been on most of the rides, it's not like it's a big deal." Logan coaxed.

Ted put out his hand.

Tyson shook it, "Okay, what game am I going to beat you at?"

After a few minutes of analyzing all of the games she picked a water gun game where you have to shoot at the target to raise a platform to the top first. Ted and Tyson sat side by side after paying for the game. Randy stood behind her massaging her shoulders to loosen her up.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" the game attendant yelled.

Ted and Tyson were neck and neck; it seemed as if they were going to tie. Randy, Cody, and Logan were cheering them on. Finally a buzzer sounded indicating the game was finished.

"And the winner is lucky number seven." The man announced pulling down a prize and handing it to Ted.

Tyson bit her lip turning to look at them, "Sorry guys."

Ted handed the stuffed animal to Logan and grabbed Tyson's hand.

"Let's go Ty." He smiled marching across the park. They walked for a few minutes before stopping at the bungee jump apparatus. Tyson immediately turned pale. She could ride roller coasters just fine, but being hooked up to a rubber band and jumping terrified her.

Randy noticed her discoloration and went to her, "Ty, you don't have to do this. Pick some other ride DiBiase."

Ted pulled Tyson away from Randy, "Oh no, if I would have lost none of you would have shown me any mercy."

Logan hugged Tyson looking into her eyes, "Are you okay? Teddy don't make her do this."

Tyson looked up into the air at the top of the ride and shivered. If she didn't splat on the ground, she was sure she would pass out afterwards. Ted picked Tyson up over his shoulder and went up to the guys working the ride.

"Two please." He smiled.

The guys looked skeptically at him, "Are you sure she wants to ride?"

Ted looked over his shoulder, "Course she does. A bets a bet right Ty?"

He spun around so that she was facing the guys.

"Right." She groaned as he turned back around.

"See?" he said.

The guys shrugged, "Right this way."

Randy was trying to think of some way to get Tyson out of this mess, "Come on Ted, I'll go instead of her all right? She's scared to death, man."

Ted put Tyson down as she was getting harnesses put on her.

"Nope. This is part of your payback too." Ted stated.

Randy chewed on his lip watching Tyson getting strapped in. It was killing him to see the terror on her face.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars right now to stop this." Randy said staring at Ted.

He smiled wickedly, "This is simply priceless Randy."

Randy's face went stoic, "Fuck you Teddy."

Cody touched Randy's arm, "Come on Randy that was pretty funny."

Cody and Logan were both laughing quietly until Randy glared back at them. Once Tyson and Ted were both strapped in they went to a small lift that would carry them to the top. Tyson was trying not to look down. She could feel her stomach crawling up to her throat already. Ted was laughing maniacally when they reached the top.

"Who's going first?" the man asked.

Ted stepped forward, "I'll go. See you at the bottom princess."

Tyson glared at him and almost pushed his dumb ass out of the lift, "I fucking hate you right now."

He waved at her before crossing his arms and falling backwards out of the lift. He bounced in the air and was finally lowered and un-harnessed.

"Come on Ty!" he yelled.

She backed up to the small door and stopped, "I can't jump. It's like committing suicide."

She was visibly shaking almost to the point where her teeth were chattering.

"No problem." The guy said, shoving her backwards.

She let out a piercing scream as she hurtled towards the ground. Finally she felt the tension in the bungee pull her back up as she bobbed in the air. She screamed the entire time until she had finally almost come to a complete stop and was lowered to the ground. As soon as she touched the blue gym mat her arms splayed out in a one sided hug. She was shaking so bad now that her teeth **_were_** chattering.

"Hop up so we can unbuckle you." The other attendant chuckled.

"I can't fucking move right now." Tyson chattered.

Randy jumped the barricade punching Ted in his arm as he went to Tyson. He grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet.

"Get this off of her." Randy ordered, holding her steady.

Once she was free Randy ushered her back to the exit.

Ted was wiping tears of laughter from his face, "Truce?"

Tyson debated whether or not to break his arm before she agreed, "Fine, no more pranks, but don't talk to me for the rest of the day."

"Deal." He said.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

* * *

Tyson was in her hotel room sitting on the bathroom sink straightening her long blonde hair to go to the show tonight. Logan came in the room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong Lo?" she asked.

"Why do guys always have to catch feelings at the worst possible time?" she questioned taking the straightener from Tyson to do the back of her hair.

Tyson stayed perfectly still, not sure if Logan should be wielding dangerous heated objects right then.

"Cody told me he loved me!" Logan wailed.

"That's sweet, what's wrong with that?" Tyson wondered.

Logan looked at her friend in the mirror as if she'd grown another head.

"He was just a fuck buddy, nothing more." Logan stated.

Tyson smiled, "He's so sweet though, and I can tell he really likes you Lo."

Logan yanked on a strand of Tyson's hair to try and bring her back to reality.

"Ouch!" she yelped turning to hit Logan who snapped the iron twice at her.

"I don't fall in love and neither do you remember? I don't get why he would mess up what we had going on to drop the 'L' word?" Logan said.

"He does like you. Why don't you just talk to him about it instead of dropping him?" Tyson suggested.

"Because then he'll think he still has a shot. Anything I say will fall on deaf ears and then he'll take it as an even bigger challenge." Logan replied, "Damn it!! He was so good in bed too."

Tyson laughed, "So are you just going to avoid him?"

"Yes, starting tonight." She said, "We're not going to the show, we're hitting the bars."

Tyson looked up, "I can't. I told Randy I would be there."

Logan stared blankly at Tyson, "Who is Randy other than the guy who hasn't fucked you yet? It's been two weeks what is his problem? I am your best friend, so I automatically come before him."

Tyson breathed deeply. She'd been thinking about why they hadn't slept together yet a lot. In fact it was actually bugging the hell out of her.

"Well at least let me call him and tell him I'm not coming." Tyson said picking up her phone.  
Logan snatched it away, "No, let him wonder where you are. Guys love what they can't have, maybe that will get him to sleep with you."

* * *

After the show Randy went looking for Ted and Cody.

"Have you guys seen Tyson? She was supposed to come to the show but I haven't heard from her yet." Randy asked catching up to them in the hallway.

"So was Logan and I haven't heard from her either." Cody said crestfallen.

"Maybe they stayed at the hotel." Ted said.

The three went to the garage to ride back to the hotel. Randy had an ache in his stomach over her absence. It had started before he went to the ring because he'd expected her to be there. It had gotten increasingly worse when he hadn't spotted her in the crowd, and had gotten almost unbearable when she still hadn't surfaced after the show. He could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. He called her cell again praying she would pick up this time.

* * *

Tyson and Logan were both bombed by the end of RAW. They had gone to a sports bar to eat and watch the show and made up a drinking game in the process. Every time somebody would go for a cover they would have to drink.

Tyson sighed thinking of Randy, "Maybe I'm not his type."

Logan choked on her drink looking at Tyson, "Ty, look at you, you're everybody's type. I think he's gay."

Tyson shook her head, "No, way. He's definitely not gay."

Logan shrugged smiling at the cute guy across the bar who had been buying them shots all night, "I'll be back."

Tyson rolled her eyes as Logan grabbed the guy by the arm and took him to the door.

"Hoochie." She muttered to herself.

"Is this seat taken?" a cute guy in a Fedora asked.

"No." Tyson replied, "You're Mike right? The 'Miz'?"

He smiled, "That's me. What about you? Should I know who you are?"

Tyson giggled, "You might know my dad, Ric Flair."

Mike's eyes gave away his surprise.

"I'm Tyson." She introduced.

"It is very nice to meet you. Can I buy you a refill?" he asked politely.

Tyson nodded grabbing her vibrating phone. It was Randy.

"Hello?" she yelled over the noise, "I'll be right back, I've got to take this."

Mike nodded hoping that she would have to get up. He slipped a roofie in her drink as soon as she turned her back. Mike was going to have fun with her tonight.

* * *

Tyson went to the parking lot, "Okay, I can hear you now."

"Where are you?" Randy asked relieved that she'd finally answered.

"In the parking lot." She laughed, "Logan's humping some guy in his car."

Randy looked at Cody who was trying to text Logan, "Ok, but where are you?"

She laughed again at the car rocking back and forth, "Some bar, Mike just got here. He's buying me a drink as we speak. I feel like Teddy now."

"Mizanin? Mike Mizanin?" Randy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, 'The Miz'" she confirmed.

Randy's stomach churned. Mike was the shadiest person on the RAW roster. There had been several Divas who had woken up in his room with no recollection of how they got there. Nobody ever had enough evidence to prove anything however. Everybody knew to steer clear of Mike, especially the females.

"I gotta go, I think she saw me." Tyson whispered.

"TYSON, WAIT!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Randy yelled into the phone, "TYSON!!"

He looked at his phone and saw that she had hung up on him,

"FUCK!!" he roared, making Ted and Cody jump.

"Where are they?" Ted asked.

"She didn't say, but wherever she's at fucking Mike Mizanin is with her." Randy said pacing the hotel room.

"Shit, we gotta find her." Cody said a worried look on his face.

Randy picked his phone back up and re-dialed her number.

Ted thought quickly and called Mike.

"Hey man, what's up? Yeah we wanted to hang out after the show, where are you at?" Ted asked coolly, "At Rookie's Bar and Grill? Okay, we might meet you there, see ya."

Randy was already out the door and down the hall before Ted even hung up. He jumped down the flights of stairs knowing he had a very small window to get to Tyson before Mike took her. His anger doubled with fear spurred him on. If Mike touched Tyson at all, he would be dead man at Randy's hands.

* * *

_Again sorry for any typos...posted this really quick!!! Let me know what you think about the drama llama!! lol xoxo_


	9. You're Scared, You're Beautiful

_Sorry about the hold up lovelies...busy girl! Quick chapter before i embark on an 8 hour road trip...fun fun!! Hit me up and let me know what you think!! thanks!_

* * *

Tyson had gone back in the bar and downed her drink and did two shots when Logan and her guy came back in. When she got up again to go to the bathroom everything hit her all at once and she could barely stand up straight. The alcohol and the drug she had been slipped were taking effect and were seriously messing up her equilibrium. Logan was trying to hold Tyson up and walk in a straight line to the bathroom at the same time. When they finally reached their destination Logan leaned her friend against the bathroom wall to check her reflection in the mirror.

"Damn, Ty, you are officially cut off for the night." She laughed.

Tyson nodded, she was feeling a variety of things at the moment, all of her senses were heightened and every time Logan touched her it sent chills up her spine.

"Maybe Mike will give you some tonight since Randy's not putting out." Logan said her face brightening at the thought.

A smile crept across Tyson's face as she lingered on that thought. She was just about ready to screw the next immobile thing she could find. Logan grabbed Tyson's arm weaving through the crowded bar back to their seats. When Tyson tried to get back on the bar stool she fell into Mike's arms. Her skin tingled when she felt his firm hands on her waist to steady her. Her mind swam with the thought of what else he could do with them.

"Well if you want me that bad, let's get out of here." Mike whispered into Tyson's ear making a small moan escape her mouth.

He smiled to himself; she was exactly where he wanted her to be. The drug had kicked in increasing her libido and she was drunk enough not to remember a damn thing. He stood her up and put his arm around her sliding his hand into the back pocket of her jeans. She was leaning on him for support as they left the bar. Mike had buried his head into Tyson's neck placing kisses in the most sensitive areas. Just as he opened the passenger side of his car for her, Randy rushed up to them. He pulled Tyson away from Mike holding her shoulders to keep her from falling over.

"Ty, can you hear me?" Randy asked looking into her glazed over eyes.

He shook her gently to get a response out of her. Her head lolled back and Randy had to wrap his arms around her quickly when her knees gave out.

"Randy, what the fuck are you doing? She's going with me; I'm taking her back to her room." Mike questioned taking Tyson's hand and attempting to pull her from Randy's arms. Randy stiff armed Mike in the chest.

"The fuck she is." He snapped cradling Tyson protectively in his arms, "What did you give her?"

Mike's face transformed into an innocent mask he'd perfected, "What are you talking about? I didn't give her anything. She was already drunk when I got here and said she was ready to go so I offered her ride back to the hotel to drop her off."

Randy laughed darkly at his rehearsed story, "You were going to drop her off _after_ you raped her?"

Mike's mask faltered; surely it wasn't that obvious to Randy. He'd already gotten away with this scheme with the majority of the divas on the roster. He wasn't going to let Randy interfere.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you let me take her back to the hotel as planned and once she's in her room, safe and sound, I'll come back out and drink with you." He said reaching for Tyson again.

Randy swung at him making him back away quickly.

"Dude, you are overreacting. I wasn't going to do anything except take her back. I don't know what you're problem is." Mike protested with his hands raised up trying to get control of the situation.

Randy sat Tyson down on a bench and turned his rage on Mike. Randy couldn't remember a time when he'd been so furious. He grabbed two handfuls of Mike's shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"You stay the fuck away from her or I will snap your neck." Randy warned, "Walk away right now Mike. This is your only chance."

Mike stared into Randy's enraged eyes and his own temper began to flare up at Randy for thwarting his plans. Randy released him and turned back to Tyson.

"Whatever Randy, you're a fucking asshole. Why don't you find your own chick to take home?" Mike muttered.

Ted and Cody who had just walked up grabbed Randy before he lunged at Mike.

"I will fucking kill you!" Randy threatened struggling against Ted and Cody.

Mike inched over to Tyson seriously considering scooping her up and making a run for his car. He stretched out his hand to move a piece of hair out of her face, wanting to rile Randy up some more.

"If you touch her we'll let him go." Cody promised, trying to keep his hold on Randy.

Mike went back into the bar laughing. He loved getting under people's skin almost as much as he loved his one sided hook ups.

Ted and Cody released Randy reluctantly.

"I'm going to take her back to the hotel, make sure Logan's okay." Randy instructed picking Tyson up.

"Here, take the rental." Ted offered handing Randy the keys.

* * *

Cody went back into the bar and had to collect himself before he approached Logan. She was at the bar engaged in a deep kiss with Mike. He counted to five before approaching her and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Cody! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise.

Cody glared at Mike resentfully, "We had to get here to save Tyson. Randy's taking her back to the hotel now."

Logan managed a shaky smile, "She was pretty gone."

Cody's jaw tensed in anger, "Yeah well your friend here spiked her drink and almost had her in his car."

Logan's mouth dropped in shock as she caught Mike's guilty expression before he could compose his face.

She slapped him as hard as she could, eliciting several stares from other patrons, "You're a disgusting piece of shit."

Cody smirked at Mike before following Logan outside. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the pavement. Ted was nearby trying to hail a cab. Cody stepped in front of her placing his hand on her hips, "Why didn't you come to the show tonight?"

Logan bit her lip, "I don't think we should see each other any more."

He blinked slowly confusion etched all over his face, "Why not? Was it because of what I said earlier?"

Logan lifted her chin to avoid Cody's pleading eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Can you forget I said anything?"

Logan shook her head her red hair blowing around her in the wind, "No. It's better this way. I'm not the person you should fall in love with Cody. You can find someone way better than me."

He grasped her upper arms, "Even if I could they wouldn't be you, Lo."

Her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to give in. Every part of her wanted to. She had never allowed herself to become emotional with someone, NEVER. She was always able to detach her emotions from any of her physical relationships, she and Tyson both did. They had seen their parents go through all kinds of turmoil with their relationships and it had left them with a jaded outlook on love. No strings. No love. No pain. It was as simple as that. Logan let her tears fall. She could be with Cody easily. He was so caring and supportive and funny and a million other things she could name, but she was too afraid of messing things up to give into him.

She stared at him stubbornly, "I can't do this. We've only been together for a month."

He didn't falter, "You're scared."

She sniffed and dropped her head, "You don't know anything about me Cody."

He smiled, "You're beautiful, inside and out. How can I get to know you better if you end things?"

She had to get away from him; he was wearing her down her armor. He was so close o winning her over.

"Just stay away from me! You'll thank me eventually." she yelled running to where Ted had finally gotten a cab.

She slammed the door and threw money at the driver so he wouldn't ask any questions and drive. Logan buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She had to stay away from Cody or she would give into him, she was sure of that much. She cried even harder knowing that she would have to hurt him to keep him away from her.

"I'm sorry Cody." Logan whispered quietly to herself between sobs.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading!! Review and let me know what you think :)_


	10. Temptation

_Sorry for any typos :) typing quick, hope you enjoy!! thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!! xoxo_

* * *

Randy kicked open his hotel door with his foot and flipped on the light with his elbow. He looked down at Tyson who was passed out at the moment. He gently laid her on the bed. He took off his shirt and jeans to change into some shorts and a tank then lay down beside her. He stared at her face trying to erase all of the images of what could have happened to her out of his mind. All he could see was Mike's smug ass face and Tyson struggling feebly against him. His muscles tensed in fury. He would have killed Mike if he'd taken Tyson. They were by no means officially dating, he knew Tyson well enough not to scare her off with any sort of commitment. Even still he pretended that she was his. Ever since the night they had dinner together on the roof, he'd been plotting to make her his. He hadn't figured out a way around her commitment phobia yet. He was trying to keep her interest in him by not giving her the one thing he knew she wanted from him. Sex. He groaned just thinking about it. Every night after he'd said goodnight to her or she fell asleep in his arms he mentally cursed himself out for hours sometimes. Randy was usually very impulsive, it was just his nature, so saying no to her went against his natural instincts. The only way he kept up his plan was by reminding himself of the pay off. Tyson Flair and all that he loved about her would be his. He knew he would have to wear her down to win her and he had planned to do just that. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her temple. She moaned softly as her eyes opened slowly.

"Don't stop Randy that feels so good." She whispered.

Randy gritted his teeth as she kissed the side of his neck and moved up to his chin. Her bright blue eyes wee still cloudy from the combination of the drug he knew Mike had given her and the alcohol. She ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip before pressing them to his. When he opened his mouth to take a breath he felt her tongue enter and dart around. He swallowed her moan as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt. He broke their kiss to maintain his sanity and pressed his lips to her throat.

"Randy, please?" she begged, touching him through his gym shorts.

He flinched and stood up; he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he gave her what she wanted tonight. He went into the bathroom leaving her on the bed. He turned on the bright light and splashed cold water on his face.

"Get a grip Randy." He scolded himself.

Once he'd gotten control of himself he stepped back into the bedroom. Unfortunately, Tyson was not going to make his planned abstinence easy for him. While he was in the bathroom she had stripped down to her bra and underwear and was writhing on the bed. Randy closed his eyes, trying to maintain his composure. Why did she have to be so irresistible?

"Tyson, will you put on one of my shirts?" he asked quietly.

He saw her nod, so he picked up the closest one and extended it to her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her between her legs and immediately fused their mouths together. She pulled his shirt off and continued to kiss him lifting her hips up to meet his. His mind was in a haze and it took everything he had to raise himself up to his knees. Tyson had her eyes closed and her head back still pushing against him. Randy's breathing was harsh as he touched his fingertips to her lips. She took one into her mouth and sucked on it eagerly, finally looking in his eyes. He moved his finger down her chin and down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes again and turned her head to the side moaning softly. His fingers continued their path between her breasts that were making his mouth water. She arched her back, aching for him to touch more of her. He continued to the flat plane of her stomach tracing her rib cage and teasing her belly ring. He drew a line between her hip bones as she lifted her hips to meet his touch. His fingers grazed the lace of her thong and twitched involuntarily to remove them. He was playing with fire and could feel the slow burn coursing through him.

"Randy." She pleaded.

He took her wrists in his hand and lifted her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. He combed his fingers through her hair and felt her lips on his chest. He eased her back on the bed and continued kneeling between her thighs.

She watched him with sadness in her eyes, "Don't you want me Randy?"

He bit his lip; she was so vulnerable right now. She didn't understand his goal. He didn't want to be a one night stand. He couldn't allow her to move on to the next guy after he had sex with her. He had to make her fall in love with him and almost impossible task for someone as wary of commitment as she. He leaned down on top of her again and kissed her lips.

"Soon." He whispered rolling onto the bed beside her. He pulled her to his chest and extended her arm around him. He kissed the top of her head and slowly ran his hand up and down her arm soothing her to sleep. She would never know how close she'd come to breaking him. He closed his eyes drifting to sleep in her arms.

* * *

The next morning Tyson was awakened by Randy's voice. He was at the door talking to someone for a moment before shutting it and coming back in the room.

"Morning beautiful." He said softly, "I got you some breakfast before we leave."

She sat up stretching her arms above her head.

"Good, I'm starving." She stated.

He brought a tray of food and placed it before her stretching out beside her.

"Was I super drunk last night?" she asked, picking through the food.

He grinned lazily, "Yeah, you were."

She grimaced, "Did I embarrass myself?"

He chuckled, "No, but you were very grabby."

Tyson blushed looking away from him. Oh she hoped she didn't slip up and ask him why he hadn't slept with her yet.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

She felt like the biggest dumb ass. Now he was probably never going to sleep with her. He closed his eyes resting a hand on her thigh to let her eat in peace.

"I guess I need to go get packed." She muttered suddenly very shy around him. He got up and moved the tray from the bed. When she got up to put her clothes back on, he really did make an honest effort not to watch her. It seemed that she had developed some sort of gravitational pull. Even though he had his feet firmly planted, he felt himself being drawn to her by some unseen force. His whole body tingled when he broke physical contact with her, and it was beginning to become unbearable.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I'll see you later." She smiled shyly going to the door.

She was almost there when he called her name, "Tyson."

She stopped and turned slowly to face him. He took two long strides and pulled her to him roughly. He crushed his lips to hers and squeezed her tightly. He kissed her until he was sure that she would thing of nothing else but him until they saw each other again. Tyson gasped fro air when he finally pulled away form her.

"I lo….I'll see you later, okay?" he stammered.

He almost hit himself in the forehead over his slip up. He was so caught up in how right she felt with him that he'd almost told her he loved her. She nodded still dazed at the intensity of his embrace and left his room.

* * *

Tyson and Logan had to run to board their flight. Logan had taken her sweet ass time moping around and getting her things together, and had almost made them miss their flight.

"I'm right here." Logan said, smiling when she saw who she was sitting next to.

"Must be my lucky day." John Cena said standing in the aisle to allow Logan to sit in the window seat.

Tyson checked her ticket looking for her seat, "Have fun."

She saw her empty seat right next to Mike a few rows back. He was smirking at her, waving at her to join him. She started to make her way back to her seat when she was stopped by someone grasping her arm. Ted stood up from his window seat as Randy pulled his legs up to let him out.

"Take my seat Ty. I'll go sit with Mike." Ted offered.

She slid into her seat by Randy who had a hoodie and shades on.

"Did you go into the witness protection or something?" she asked.

"No, just tired." He answered.

He was actually trying to hide his relief that she didn't have to sit beside Mike who he heard complaining about them switching seats. A few minutes later a stewardess came over to Randy and Tyson.

"I'm sorry but the gentleman in row twenty four said that you were sitting in the wrong seat. May I please see your ticket stub?" she asked.

Tyson held it out to her.

She looked it over, "Your seat is right back here, if you'll come with me please."

Randy glared back at Mike who was grinning triumphantly and Ted who had a worried expression on his face. Randy leaned over toward Tyson to get his wallet out of his back pocket. He handed the stewardess two hundred dollar bills.

"She's staying here." Randy stated.

The stewardess nodded taking the bills discreetly from Randy, "Sorry about the disturbance"

Tyson kept her eyes on Randy, "Was it that big of a deal for me to sit in my actual seat?"

Randy's mouth pulled into a smirk as he put his arm around her pulling her to his chest.

He reclined their seats back, "I don't like sharing you remember?"

Tyson's heart fluttered as she snuggled into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep.

When their flight landed Logan rushed to Tyson's side.

"I LOVE rebounding." She whispered excitedly as John walked past and winked at her.

Tyson kept her mouth shut thinking of poor Cody.

"Are we still going shopping today or do have other things on your 'to do' list?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm meeting John after the show tonight." Logan smiled.

Tyson nodded, "Good, I've got to get something for Randy's birthday next week."

Logan stopped walking, "What?"

"His birthday is next week." Tyson repeated.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Logan asked slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked, her temper beginning to flare a bit.

"You and Randy are not going anywhere. He's not what you're used to. He's turning what was supposed to be a hit it and quit it into a how long can I drag this out." Logan said watching Tyson's face.

Tyson took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her jaw, "I like that he's not what I'm used to. It's refreshing to have someone to talk to that doesn't know what I look like naked. He's fun to hang out with Logan, what's wrong with that?"

Logan scoffed and laughed, "You're buying him a birthday present and he won't even sleep with you?"

"You know what Logan, stay out of my business." Tyson muttered walking off.

"Let me know when the real Tyson gets back. You know the girl that doesn't compromise who she is for some guy that means absolutely nothing to her." Logan called.

Tyson turned on her heel, "You're just jealous that I haven't literally fucked up a possibly good thing. Maybe I'm tired of jumping from guy to guy Logan."

Logan looked like she could attack her right then and there.

"Yeah well, you're about to fuck up this friendship if you don't get your shit together. I can't believe you pulled the 'jealousy' card. Did you ever think that you might be the jealous one because I already got a guy that was head over heels for me and you don't have shit to show for except an orchid and a couple of hickies?" Logan spat.

"Thanks Lo, for being the biggest bitch I know. Go fuck as may guys as you want, but count me out." Tyson hissed, fighting tears.

Logan let hers fall freely, "Here comes your snuggle buddy now. I'll get my own room so the two of you can hug it out all night."

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and walked past Randy without even looking at him.

He went to Tyson putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek, "You okay?"

Tyson took a deep breath and turned around, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you want to ride to the hotel with me?" he asked pulling her chin up to look at him.

She nodded. He pressed his lips to hers and took her hand.

"Are you gonna come to the show tonight?" Randy asked grabbing her bags for her.

"I don't think so. I'm in desperate need of some retail therapy." She said.

"I'm sorry you and Logan got into a fight." He sympathized maneuvering all of their bags around so he could hold her hand again.

Tyson shrugged, "It's never easy with Logan. She's a stereotypical red head."

Randy laughed, "How bout a movie in my room after the show tonight to get your mind off of things?"

"That sounds great." She smiled.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

Tyson was waiting outside of Randy's door with his birthday gift behind her back. She had gotten him a gift certificate to get his Hummer detailed and the windows tinted remembering that he'd complained about it a couple of weeks ago.

"Morning." Randy greeted rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Happy birthday!" she said handing him his gift and kissing his cheek.

He pulled her into his room and into the bed with him.

"Ty, you didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"I wanted to." She replied.

"This isn't what I want for my birthday though." He said looking at her seriously.

"Oh, I thought you would like it." She frowned.

He shook his head as he crawled between her legs. His strong tattooed arms on either side of her head as he hovered over her with a seductive grin on his face that was making her tingle.

He lowered himself down onto her and brushed her lips with his, "I want you."

* * *

_hmmm....what did he mean by that? stay tuned, and keep up the reviews!! i love to hear from you :)_


	11. All Yours

**_shout outs to CenaCandiceFan4Life for making me ANOTHER awesome banner!! and also to BournePriceless54 for helping me AGAIN to post it on my profile!! also BIG thanks to my loyal reviewers!! you are why i write!! :) hope you enjoy!! xoxo_**

* * *

"I'm sorry what?" Tyson asked confused.

She had heard him, but she didn't understand what he meant at all.

He rolled his hips into hers making her hold her breath in shock. Was he finally going to get with her?

"I want all of you Tyson." He whispered into her ear flicking it with his tongue.

She licked her lips trying to regain some control of herself. It was just sex. She'd had sex plenty of times but why did if feel different this time. The way he was moving on top of her, even fully clothed, made her head spin. It had to be the anticipation that was making her feel like a virgin all over again. Did he know it would make her feel like this? Is that why he had made her wait? Her breathing was coming in shallow pants as she moved her hands down his back to the waistband of his boxers. She heard him chuckle as he pinned her hands above her head.

"Not now." He said kissing her nose.

"When?" she wondered really hoping she didn't sound too desperate.

"I want you to go to Hawaii with me for the weekend. My parents booked me the trip for my birthday." He explained.

"This weekend, like in three days?" she asked.

"Well, we would leave tomorrow and stay till Monday." He said rolling his hips again, "Say you'll come."

She smirked at his choice of words. If he kept pushing against her she'd come right then. His sex appeal was fascinating to her. She'd never been so enthralled by a man before. Usually they were just objects that she manipulated, but Randy…he was unique to say the least.

She smiled arching her back to press against him, "That will all depend on you won't it?"

He looked into her smoldering eyes and pressed his lips to hers. After a heavy make out session Randy escorted her to the door.

"Get whatever you need ready tonight because our flight leaves at six in the morning." He said running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Anything in particular I should bring?" she asked leaning her head against the door frame.

Randy looked at the ceiling thinking of his answer, "Since you are my birthday present I should get to unwrap you right?"

Tyson grinned, "I'll see what I can find."

* * *

When she got back to her room Logan was sitting on the bed texting away, "So did he like your gift?"

She sounded very bored and completely uninterested. They had eventually talked things through and were back to normal, even though Logan still did not understand her relationship with Randy. She had agreed to keep her mouth shut and stay out of it for the sake of their friendship.

"No, he wanted something else." Tyson answered knowing that would peak her interest.

"What kind of something else?" Logan wondered looking up from her phone.

Tyson shrugged as she started going through her suitcase, "Just to go to Hawaii with him and have some birthday sex, nothing major."

Logan gasped, "Hawaii?? Sex?? Are you serious?? He's finally going to put out??"

Tyson shivered remembering the sensual roll of his body against hers, "I've never been this excited!"

Logan threw her hands up, "You've never been without it for so long either. He better be good, or I'm going to be pissed for you!"

Tyson nodded, "Oh, I think he's going to be fucking awesome."

Logan shook her head, "Lucky bitch, you get to go to Hawaii and get laid."

"And poor Logan is stuck traveling with a bunch of hot guys. I feel so bad for you." Tyson pouted.

Logan smiled devilishly, "Might not be any left for you when you get back. We'll have to start traveling with the Smackdown crew."

Tyson didn't laugh. She had the weirdest feeling when Logan said that. It was upsetting to think that she might not hang out with Randy anymore.

Logan grew serious as she watched Tyson's reaction, "Ty, I'm only saying this because I'm you're friend, please be careful around him. I've seen you get hurt before and I really don't want you to go through with that again."

Tyson chewed on her lip. She really didn't want to get burned again either, but this, her and Randy, it didn't feel that way at all. It felt like she was flying, not falling.

"I see the way you look at him and I know you're letting go, but I want to remind you that he's one of us. He's a love em' and leave em' too, it's not a secret." Logan continued.

Tyson inhaled a deep breath, Logan was right and she knew it, but something was still holding her back from taking her advice.

"I'll be careful." She whispered.

Logan got up and hugged Tyson, "I'm not saying don't have a good time or don't screw his brains out and make him forget his name, I'm saying don't get caught up."

Tyson nodded, "Thanks Lo. We leave in the morning so I need some help deciding what to wear."

Logan looked over Tyson's wardrobe, "Nothing in here. Let's go shopping!"

Tyson huffed, she was very proud of her collection of designer labels.

Logan rolled her eyes and drug Tyson to the door, "He said he wanted you for his birthday so we're going to need to find you the perfect outfit, something with bows…"

* * *

The next morning Tyson felt like she had a million butterflies in her stomach. She and Logan were waiting at the airport for Randy to arrive. Tyson was anxiously drumming her fingers on her chair. She could not believe that she was finally going to get Randy.

"Will you stop it? You're driving me crazy!" Logan ordered.

She was always pissy before she got her morning coffee.

Tyson stuck her tongue out at her, "Do I…?"

Logan sighed dramatically, "Yes you look adorable but not in a little kid way in an I-want-to-rip-that-dress-off-and-take-you-right-here-way. Yes he will love all of the other outfits we bought too. Yes he will especially like his "birthday present" outfit too, and if he doesn't you should take him to the hospital so he can return his penis."

Tyson nodded satisfied with her answer even if it was laced with her trademark sarcasm.

"Am I that annoying?" she wondered.

Logan half smiled, "Only this morning. You could make yourself useful and buy me some coffee. It was your fault after all that I got no sleep last night."

"Find, stay here with my stuff." Tyson groaned grabbing her purse. When she finally got Logan's coffee she saw Randy and Cody standing with Logan who did not look too happy.

"Hey." She greeted, handing Logan the coffee.

Randy turned and his eyes traveled up and down her body twice before he could respond, "Hi, you look amazing."

Logan winked covertly at her.

Tyson blushed, "Thanks. Hey Cody."

He smiled weakly, "Hey Ty.

Her heart broke for him. He was still upset about Logan's rejection of him and was obviously as uncomfortable as she was.

"He's taking my car to get detailed while we're gone." Randy explained Cody's presence, "You ready to go?"

She hesitated before nodding. He looked different somehow. He'd gotten his hair cut but that wasn't it. Tyson watched him as he gathered their belongings. It was like he was smoldering. She wasn't even sure if he could but it was the only adjective that came close to describing him. He still carried himself with his usual cocky swagger but it was as if every movement he made was deliberately designed to capture and hold her attention. He accidentally brushed her leg reaching for her last suitcase and smirked up at her in apology. His teeth looked whiter, his lips fuller, his eyes bluer, or was she just imagining things?

Randy handed Cody his keys, "If you mess my car up, I will kill you."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Aaallllrrrriggghhtt…" He groaned and pulled Tyson into a hug, "Have a good time."

"Thanks." She smiled.

He then turned to an unusually quiet Logan, "Did you need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Umm…" Logan mumbled before Tyson yanked her into a hug, "Ride back with him!"

"No!" Logan whispered.

"Ride back with him or I won't call you with any details." Tyson demanded.

"Fine!" Logan hissed pinching Tyson's shoulder, "Yeah, I can ride back with you."

Randy took Tyson's hand leading her to the terminal. Logan turned back to Cody who was waiting patiently. She could karate chop Tyson in the face for making her ride with Cody. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

They got to Randy's Hummer and he opened the door for her to get in. She cursed him silently for being so polite. He got behind the wheel and slowly maneuvered out of the parking spot. They rode in silence until Logan couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to say something?" she asked cutting her eyes at him in the driver's seat.

"The last time I did it didn't go so well for me." He replied with a sad half smile.

Logan crossed her arms and chewed on her gum furiously.

"I miss spending time with you Logan." He admitted.

"You miss having sex with me." She scoffed.

"That too, but I do enjoy hanging out with you out of bed too." He said.

Logan sighed, she really hated him for pulling the nice card on her, "It was fun while it lasted, and life goes on right?"

Cody shrugged, "Sure."

Logan huffed and stared out the window. They were silent the remainder of the ride to the hotel. Cody shifted to park and looked over at Logan when they arrived at the hotel.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I can't help the way I feel." He said.

She felt her heart tug at his words.

"Is it that terrible that I love you and want to be more than just your friend?" he asked.

"Cody I'm not _**that**_ girl. I don't date people. It's just too much drama involved." She answered.

"Like what?" he probed.

"Like you wondering where I am and who I'm with and the same for me with you. I don't want to have to answer to one person and I don't want to only _be_ with one person." She stated throwing her hands up.

"You think it would be like that with us?" he wondered.

"There is no us." Logan snapped.

"Hypothetically." He suggested.

"I don't know. I don't put myself in those situations. I don't do 'titles.'" She said.

"What exactly do you do Logan? You just jump from guy to guy, bed to bed and just do whatever you want not matter what? You don't answer to anybody but yourself and no one has to answer to you either?" he questioned.

Logan's eyes began to well up when he put it like that.

"I guess." She sniffed.

"Don't you ever want someone to talk to? To take care of you?" he asked gently holding her hand in his.

Her tears fell into her lap, "I talk to Tyson."

"You know what I mean it seems like you put yourself out there more than you think. What's the challenge of getting a guy to go home with you? Why not find some lucky guy that makes you happy and trying to make it work?" he wondered leaning over to wipe her tears away.

"Because it never works. Something always goes wrong and I'm out in left field looking like a complete idiot and hating myself for getting tricked into falling for someone again." She cried.

He squeezed her hand, "Maybe you haven't given the right guy a chance yet."

She shook her head looking down at her lap.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, it wasn't my intention. I just want you to be happy even if it's not with me." He whispered, "You're so much better than you let yourself be. I do love you Logan and if you ever need me for anything all you have to do is call me."

She nodded.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. She lingered enjoying his familiar mouth more than she could have guessed. They both got out of the car and began walking up to the hotel. Cody put his arm around her shoulders trying to make her feel better. John Cena was coming out of the hotel.

"I've been looking all over for you, did you forget about lunch?" he asked Logan, his eyes darted between her and Cody, "Are you with Rhodes now?"

Logan looked up at Cody quickly not knowing what to say. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She felt his arm slide from around her shoulders.

"Nah, I was just giving her a ride, she's all yours." Cody said plastering a fake smile on his face as he faced Logan, "See you around."

Logan almost burst into tears when he left. It killed her to know that she continued to hurt him, and that he let her do it. She watched as he walked through the sliding doors and around a corner.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked impatiently.

Logan swallowed back her tears and hid behind a fake smile of her own, "Sure let's go."

He went to the parking lot as she glanced back at the spot where she'd last seen Cody hoping he would come back and rescue her from herself. When he didn't her hear sunk and her mask faltered. She turned and went to John's car reluctantly. Cody watched her hesitation from the window of his room. He wasn't giving up on her yet.

* * *

**_interesting..._**_**let me know what you think!! and check out the banner on my profile!! xoxo**_


	12. Happy Birthday To Me

_**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts, much appreciated!! Since it's MY birthday and i've been getting presents all day, this is from me to you!!**_

* * *

After Tyson and Randy's flight landed and they'd finally stopped laughing about getting "lei-ed" they made it to their resort that his parents had booked. Tyson went to their suite and slid the key card to unlock the door. The light flashed green and she swung the door open wide. Her breath caught in her throat at the amazing room. She rushed in running her fingertips over the dark mahogany dining table, and gazed into the small kitchen area before flopping on the large cream colored couch overlooking the breathtaking view of the patio that stepped right out onto the white sand beach. The aquamarine waves threw splashes of rainbow colored light across the glass coffee table. She'd never seen anything quite so wonderful before in her life. Randy trudged into the room behind her with all of their luggage after refusing any help from the bell boy whom he'd caught ogling Tyson. She stood quickly and went to close the door for him. Her coral colored sundress flowing around her breezily.

"This is so beautiful!" she gushed, her eyes full of excitement as she looked at him.

His mouth turned up into a lopsided grin, "Yeah, the room's nice too."

Tyson blushed, "That's what I was talking about."

He dropped their bags and stepped in front of her.

He wet his lips slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, "Wanna go check out the bedroom?"

She smiled seductively, "After you."

He bent slightly and captured her mouth with his while lifting her into his arms. She crossed her ankles behind his lower back as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and collapsed onto the plush bed never breaking their kiss. She tugged on the hem of his shirt freeing it from the waistband of his pants. He lifted up so she could pull it over his head. He moved down her neck kissing her exposed flesh everywhere. She ran her fingertips up and down his arms and back loving the way his muscles rolled and tightened when he was on her. He kissed the middle of her chest just below her clavicle. He drug his lips lazily down further his tongue darting out to tease between her breasts.

"Randy…" she moaned.

He traced his tongue up to kiss the tops of each breast that were peeking out over the top of her dress. He heard her moan again before he suddenly stood up at the foot of the bed. Her eyes blinked open with confusion.

He had a mischievous smile on his face, "Let's go for a swim."

Tyson narrowed her gaze at him, "What was wrong with what we were doing?"

He shook his head, "That's later I've got something special planned. I was just giving you a preview."

Tyson watched him leave the room to get their bags. If he wanted a preview she was going to give him one. He would learn soon enough that no one could out do her when it came to sex/mind games. She got up quickly and unzipped her dress facing away from the door and making sure to let the garment float to the floor the second he was in the doorway. She heard his breath hitch as he stopped in his tracks. She stretched her arms above her head standing only in her tan stilettos and tong. She covered her chest with one arm and slowly turned around to face him. She stepped out of the pool of fabric at her feet and sauntered over to him. She put two fingers under his chin that was almost on the floor and closed his mouth for him. She pressed his lips to his taking her suitcase out of his hand at the same time. He swallowed audibly as he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Tyson put on her best innocent look, "I was just giving you a preview."

She went to the bathroom with the grace of a gazelle looking once over her shoulder to wink at him. His mouth had fallen back open much to her enjoyment.

* * *

They changed and walked out onto the patio. Randy was re-tying the string on his khaki colored swim trunks. Tyson watched his fingers move nimbly around the string that was in the middle of his sexy hip dents. He glanced up to catch her staring.

"Whatcha lookin at Ty?" he teased.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to hurry up." She swung the strings of her orange bikini in circles trying to play it cool.

The gold beads clinked together noisily as she grinned at him playfully.

"Don't rush me woman." He growled pulling her into his arms and tickling her.

She screamed with laughter trying to free herself from his grasp. Finally she escaped his hold and took off toward the water.

"What are your running for Tyson?!" he yelled sprinting after her.

She screamed trying to outrun him but she could hear him catching up quickly.

"I'm going to get you!!" he threatened just as they reached the crystal blue waters.

Her blonde hair was waving wildly as she splashed through the surf on their private beach. She was desperately trying to run through the water but she was just short enough to not be able to jump the small waves that were about waist high on her. A small wave knocked her back into Randy's open arms. He'd had no problem catching her in the water. He continued tickling her where he'd left off until she begged for mercy. When she finally conceded defeat he catapulted her over a wave. He was chuckling to himself when she resurfaced flipping her hair backwards. She let the current carry her back to Randy's open arms.

He kissed her softly, "That was for your preview earlier."

She rolled her eyes, "You loved it."

His stomach tightened into a knot at her choice of words. He had in fact loved it. He loved everything about her. He had wanted her so bad earlier but was afraid to let go of the only leverage he had over her. He thought his plan to make her fall in love with him was working but she was very hard to read most times, and he wasn't entirely sure she wasn't faking her affection for him to get him in bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing he'd zoned out.

Their blue eyes met.

"Just thinking about how perfect this is." He answered.

She bit her lip and smiled, "Don't go all N'Sync on me."

She had actually been thinking the same thing but reigned herself in quickly. She didn't fall in love and neither did he, which was the perfect part even in all of its irony. Randy hid his disappointment with a smile when he saw a large wave headed for them.

"Bye, bye, bye…" he said.

"What?" she asked before he pulled her under to dodge the wave.

His mouth found hers through the water as they resurfaced and he back peddled to more shallow water. They were so right together it seemed wrong.

* * *

A few hours later he'd sent her away for a massage before dinner so he could set everything up for later that night in their room he was waiting patiently in the lobby for her to return. She'd taken her clothes with her as he requested so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. He had on black pants and a baby blue button up and was fidgeting with the cuff links when she appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore a baby blue chiffon halter dress that plunged down to her navel. A glittering black band went around her middle just under her breasts to keep the flowing fabric from exposing her. Her hair was in a mass of white blonde tendrils that bounced with her every step. She stopped on the last step so that she was on level with him. Her smoky eyeliner made her eyes pop even more as she looked at him.

"You are truly breathtaking Tyson." He complimented.

Her nude glossy lips turned up into a smile, "You aren't too bad yourself."

He laughed quietly, "We do make a pretty damn good looking team don't we?"

"I would have to agree." She giggled, noticing the obvious stares from other patrons who were milling around.

He held out his arm for to take as he led her to the docks, "We're the last boat out so we don't want to be late."

"Boat?" she questioned.

"Dinner cruise for two." He corrected.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, he was going all out. They boarded the boat and took their seats on the open deck. He had his arm around her watching her as she gazed up at the stars. He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger absentmindedly. He'd been uneasy the entire time he was preparing for tonight. He knew he could not postpone their consummation anymore; she would leave him for sure. He just prayed that everything he'd done for her, for them, would be enough to keep her. His stomach churned at the though of having to see her with anybody else. He sighed deeply breaking her trance.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He looked her up and down again, "Almost wish we had skipped dinner."

Her eyes sparkled, "Well they do have life boats you know."

He grinned noticing her face change. She looked indecisive all of a sudden.

He brought her hand to his lips, "You're not changing your mind are you?"

She bit her lip and stared at him, "No, but I was wondering about something."

He nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"Why are you doing all of this? Not to sound easy or anything, but you could have had me a long time ago." She said, her crystal blue eyes burning holes into him.

He hesitated. Should he tell her the truth or lie through his teeth?

"I could have had you, but then what? We would have both moved along onto our next endeavors and I didn't want that for either one of us. I wanted to slow down and actually enjoy myself for once instead of just going through the motions." He explained.

Not exactly the truth, but not exactly a lie either.

"Why me?" she questioned.

"Why _not_ you? You're the only person I could enjoy this with." He answered, "I don't want you to ever forget this."

She laughed looking at their exotic surroundings, "its working."

He added a silent 'I hope so' after her statement.

One of the staff members appeared, "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is served."

* * *

After they finished their meal they returned to the deck for the sail back. Soft music floated through the warm air as they sat wrapped in each others arms. Randy was kissing her neck softly as she held onto his thighs to keep her head from spinning.

"Can't they make this boat go any faster?" Tyson groaned as Randy found one of her pleasure points.

"It won't be long." He promised into her ear.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder impatiently. He trailed a finger from her neck all the way down the open part of her dress. She sighed contentedly as he made his way back up as well. A few minutes later the boat docked and they made it back to their room.

"Close your eyes." Randy instructed blocking the door.

She glared at him for making her wait. She was almost shivering in anticipation. She closed her eyes and took his hand as he led her into the room.

"Open them." He whispered.

The entire room had been filled with candles that were glowing softly. Several bouquets of flowers had been staged as well. The bed had been covered in rose petals and was illuminated by candles as well. Tyson was speechless. No one had ever gone to so much trouble to impress her. He was so much different than what she'd expected him to be. She turned and went to him. His eyes penetrated hers. It was finally time. She ran her hands up his abs to the collar of his shirt and began slowly undoing the buttons. She pulled his shirt off slowly. His caramel skin looked as smooth as silk in the warm glow of the candles. She reached for his belt never breaking eye contact as she slid the belt through the loops of his pants. She unfastened the button and slowly slid the zipper down grazing his growing errection. He made a small sound in his throat as his pants fell to the floor. He kicked off his shoes as Tyson grabbed his hips, pulling him to the bed.

She sat him down at the foot, smiling, "I'll be right back."

She went into the bathroom her heart thudding. She'd never been more anxious in her entire life. Her hands were trembling as she removed her dress and pulled on Randy's birthday present. She checked her reflection before she went out. Everything was perfect; she looked like a sex goddess, but still felt an unfamiliar surge of insecurity. The black lingerie set was perfect, the pink bows on her bikini bottoms and between her breasts were exactly right. She'd left on her black stilettos to finish the look. She inhaled a shaky breath and turned off the light and opened the door. Randy stood to face her. She held her breath waiting for his reaction. He simply stared at her for several moments, drinking in her perfection. He growled out an obscenity as his lower body stirred. She was absolutely mouth watering.

"Happy birthday to me." He smirked.

* * *

**_Forewarning: Next chapter will contain some sexual situations...so get ready!! Let me know!!_**


	13. Birthday Sex

**_Sorry for the long wait...I lost my notebook, but no worries because I found it!! And now for the chapter several of you have been waiting on...ENJOY&REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

He closed the distance between them pulling her to him roughly and attacking her mouth. She felt him moan and growl into her mouth as his tongue caressed hers. He pulled away breathlessly. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from his kiss.

"You're fucking perfect Tyson." He said.

He went in for her mouth again and grabbed her butt to lift her into his arms. He collapsed on top of the bed of petals making her laugh at his unusual aggressiveness. Finally he knelt between her legs and fingered the pink satin bow that was holding her bra together. She held her breath in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She nodded. He tugged on the ribbon watching as the bow came apart and her breasts spilled out. He swore he couldn't breathe. He slid the straps down her arms. Her chest was heaving up and down with every breath she took. He bent over her his tongue sliding around the pink peaks. She closed her eyes, a small sound escaping her mouth.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch me." He whispered, waiting until she did as she was told.

He began teasing her again letting his tongue graze her skin lightly before he closed his mouth around it. Tyson cried out and arched off the bed. He rolled and flicked the small bud in his mouth making her writhe beneath him. Her hands cradled his head until he pinned them on either side of her. He slowly moved to the other and teased it to perfection as well. Finally he returned to her mouth as his hands cupped each of her breasts while his thumbs fanned the tips. Tyson moaned into his mouth. He was giving her pleasure she'd never experienced before and she had a feeling he wasn't even getting started yet. Randy sat back on his knees again to look at her. She sat up running her hands down his sides to the waist of his briefs.

He grabbed the backs of her knees and yanked her back flat on the bed, her bottom resting on his thighs, "I'm not done with you yet."

"I don't know if I can take anymore." She whined.

He put her legs on his shoulders lifting her up and pushing his erection into her, "Sure you can. Be patient. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Tyson begrudgingly conceded. Randy untied the bows on either side of her hips and pulled the fabric away. Randy took a deep breath to calm himself. The mere sight of her was about to make him ruin the moment. He pushed her knees further apart to get a better look at her. His hand went down to her core caressing the bare folds. She felt like silk and was already wet. He locked eyes with her as he slid two fingers into her gently. She grabbed handfuls of the comforter.

"You feel so good Ty." Randy moaned slowly pulling his fingers in and out.

Goosebumps rose all over her skin at the feel of his long fingers in her. He was driving her insane with his manipulation of her body. He pulled his fingers out of her completely and delved his head between her legs. She covered her mouth to prevent a scream from erupting out of her mouth. His tongue dipped into her lapping at her until she was in frenzy. He kissed her one more time before sitting up. Her hair was in disarray from her throwing her head back and forth in ecstasy.

"Randy…" she panted.

He smiled wickedly, "I told you that you would enjoy it."

"Please…" she begged her eyes half closed.

He stood next to the bed hooking his thumbs in his briefs and pulling them down his legs. He groaned as his throbbing erection sprang free.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. She knew she would walk with a limp tomorrow there was no doubt in her mind.

He saw the fearful expression on her face, "It'll be fine, I promise."

She looked at him skeptically. Who did he and his big dick think they were fooling? Tyson lay frozen on the bed. He crawled between her legs kissing her mouth deliberately trying to avert her attention. One hand slid down to his member to stroke and center it against her opening. Tyson flinched when she felt him press against her.

Randy's sympathetic eyes went to her face, "I'll go slow baby. I'll try not to hurt you." He promised.

Tyson was holding her breath. There was no way this would work. She was much too small for him. He was a foot taller and one hundred plus pounds heavier than she was; they were not adding up at all. She ground her teeth as his head pushed into her. He waited for her to relax around him. His lips were everywhere on her trying to keep her calm. He slowly pushed deeper into her stopping every inch or so to allow her body time to accommodate him. Finally after several minutes he was in her entirely. He filled her completely; every muscle was stretched to the limit to allow him room. Randy groaned at the pressure surrounding him. He'd barely been able to hold on. He looked down at Tyson who was trembling beneath him.

Randy closed his eyes for a moment feeling her spasm around him involuntarily.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Her lungs were burning from trying to stifle screams; it took a minute for her to even remember how to speak, "Yeah, I think so."

He carefully shifted so he could pull out. Tyson hissed softly between her teeth at the friction. She exhaled sharply when he was out of her and the pain was gone.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No, I'll be okay." She smiled weakly.

He smirked as he pushed back into her a little faster this time. A feral sound bubbled from Tyson's lips as Randy slowly found a rhythm. Her nails were digging into the skin of his biceps as he slowly pumped into her.

"Fuck me, damn, Tyson…" Randy muttered as he thrust into her.

She suddenly threw her head back as her orgasm hit her. She shuddered violently as he continued to ride her. She screamed his name over and over again her muscles twitching sporadically. She was feeling light headed as the most intense wave of pleasure/pain washed over her. Ultra-violet starbursts flashed in her eyes making her dizzy as she gasped for air. Randy watched her as long as he could before she pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her hips jerking her into him as he fell into oblivion. His whole being vibrated as he came into her. He pounded into her savagely unable to restrain himself. Their screams and moans blended into one another as they hit their apex together. Randy dug his fingertips into her waist as one final tremor tore through him. He felt like he was hyperventilating, unable to inhale and exhale properly. He felt like he'd been in three consecutive Royal Rumbles in one night. He looked down at Tyson. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow.

"Ty?" Randy called hoarsely, "Tyson?"

He nudged her, but she didn't respond. His heart rate sped up as he shook her harder.

"Tyson." He said louder.

She groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Her gaze was unfocused as she tried to return to reality.

"You okay baby?" Randy asked when she finally seemed to have a grip on herself.

"That was fucking fantastic. I get the feeling that you've done this before." she joked raising up on her elbows to kiss him.

He smiled, "So I was worth the wait?"

"Definitely." She answered.

"Let's go take a bath so you won't be so sore tomorrow." He suggested.

"Too late." She said feeling how tight her muscles were already. He carefully pulled out of her. She whimpered when she saw faint traces of blood on him.

"Relax, I kind of expected that." He comforted.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the water and the jets. He came back to the bed and carried Tyson to the Jacuzzi tub. She sighed as she was lowered into the scalding hot water. He climbed in behind her massaging her shoulders. She closed her eyes, his firm hands kneading her skin. She was blissful for the first time in her life. She didn't feel used or dirty afterward and that was definitely a first. It was weird to not have to plan an escape to avoid another regretful hook up. She could stay in Randy's arms forever, and that scared her. Logan's words, "…he's one of us…be careful" reverberated in her head. She felt caught in the middle, unable to make up her mind. Did Randy want her to stay with him; was he as comfortable being with her as she was with him? Or was this the most elaborate hook up she'd ever been involved in? She wanted to trust him but the doubts and uncertainties were there. The longer they were together, the more trivial all of her fears seemed. He crossed his arms in front of her and pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Thank you for being my birthday present and coming here with me. It would have sucked being here with someone else." He said in her ear.

She smiled, he sounded genuine enough. She turned off the water and twisted around to straddle him. His blue eyes were mesmerizing as she lost herself in them.

"It would have sucked without you too." She admitted, feeling his lower body stir.

His brows furrowed in concentration, "Tyson I…" he began, but she cut him off closing her mouth on his.

He lost his train of thought as her tongue danced in his mouth. He easily rejoined their bodies rocking her against him. He leaned his head back against the tub as he moved inside of her. He never wanted to be apart from her again. He was hooked now and there was nothing he could do to change that. He couldn't even fathom a rejection from her now it was unbearable to even try to imagine that possibility.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

_**Let me know how excited you are...lol!!**_


	14. Stupid SubConscience

_**Sooo...I've been trying to update for days!!! Boo on technical difficulties!! Read and Review my lovelies :) I know some of you will be mad at me...lol sorry!!**_

* * *

"Oh, yeah, give it to me" Logan muttered.

She was currently faking another orgasm with John. She really didn't know what his problem was. It seemed like he should be a Zen master in bed but he was most definitely not. He came loudly and all Logan could think of were gorillas because of the way he held his arms and the "O" face he made. He collapsed on top of her heaving. She shoved him off and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She'd been irritable ever since her ride with Cody that morning and unfortunately for John he'd had to take the brunt of it. Logan pulled her tank top over her head feeling very alone. Tyson hadn't called her yet so she'd had no one to vent to at all. She needed a drink. She opened the door and left the hotel room without a word to John who'd already started snoring. Logan sat down at the bar with tears in her eyes. She fished her phone from her purse and hit the speed dial to Tyson's cell. Her thumb hovered over the send button. She didn't want to ruin Tyson's night by crying to her. She was probably having the time of her life. She hit the delete button and sat her phone on the bar. She let the tears cascade down her face. She could almost hear Tyson making fun of her. Logan was notorious for crying at the drop of a hat.

"Whoever he is he's an asshole and he probably doesn't deserve you anyways." The bartender, a middle aged woman who'd apparently seen it all said.

"I actually don't deserve him." Logan replied sipping on the martini and giving her a thumbs up, "My best friend would love this. Apple martinis are her favorite."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that he's too good for you, based on fist impressions only."

Logan let more tears fall, "I'm not the girl you take home to meet the parents."

The woman smiled, "Wild child? Commitment-phobe? Or Both?"

Logan stared at her in shock, "Both, see what I mean? If it's that obvious…"

The bartender held her hands up to silence Logan, "I've gotten pretty good at reading people. I'm a poor man's shrink, and my advice, take it or leave it, is that you are your own worst enemy. Let yourself be happy. You might get burned but at least you'll get some good times out of it."

Logan shook her head, "I'll just mess things up, I know I will."

"If he's as good a guy as you say he is, he won't let you, and when you finally let go of this petty nonsense you'll figure out a way to make it work." She said, "You're too young to be this pessimistic about love. Have fun, fall in love, because you'll regret it more if you don't"

Logan nodded feeling all of her insecurities fleeing. She was sure they would reappear but it didn't make her second guess herself like she usually did. All she could see was Cody.

She downed the martini, "Thanks a lot. You really should be a shrink."

She grabbed her cell phone again and dialed Cody's number as she exited the elevator on his floor. She was straining her ears to hear his cell phone through the walls. She stopped when she heard a quiet ring. She knocked on the door. She heard the ringing get louder as he opened the door.

Cody's brow was furrowed as he looked from his phone to her face, "Logan?"

She rushed into his arms, tears flowing down her face as she crushed her lips against his. He was too stunned to even return her kiss.

She pulled away from him and began rambling, "I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't want to leave you, but you were right I was scared. And then I've been feeling awful because Tyson hasn't called and I missed you and the bartender went all Dr. Phil on me…"

Cody covered her mouth with his hand staring deeply into her eyes, "I just need to know one thing. Do you love me?"

She nodded vigorously. His mouth twitched into a smile as he removed his hand and pulled her into the room.

* * *

Randy's eyes shot open as he sat up swiftly, "What did you say?"

Tyson's heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe those words had slipped out of her mouth. What a fool she was. Now came the intricate tap dance to try and back out of what she had just admitted. Stupid sub-conscience.

"Nothing." She mumbled into his ear moving her hips slowly.

Randy groaned, "Yes, you did. What did you say?"

She was silent, slowly pushing against him praying that he wouldn't press the issue any further. She heard him exhale a frustrated breath, as he lifted her off of him and to the other side of the swirling water. Tyson had never seen a more confused look on Randy's face. She knew then that he'd heard what she had said. Sudden fear gripped her and made her freeze. Had Logan been right about him after all? Randy stared at her for a long moment. His blue eyes were like an open book and were quite startling to look at. It was like she was staring into his soul at that moment. He had completely exposed himself waiting for her to tell him the truth.

"You said you loved me." He stated barely above a whisper.

She hugged her legs to her chest, "I didn't mean to say that."

The brightness in his eyes faded a bit at her statement.

"Then why did you?" he probed.

She bit her bottom lip, "I was caught up in everything. Being here with you, doing what we were doing…" she trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

Another hit, his eyes were very dim now.

He slowly wet his lips, "So you didn't mean it?"

Why was he making her do this? Why couldn't he just let it go? She felt her throat tighten like her heart was working overtime against her mind trying to prevent her from making a huge mistake.

"No." she lied coolly, hating herself the second the word slipped off of her tongue.

His eyes were completely dark now almost a navy blue if she had to categorize them. Tears stung her eyes as she fiercely bit them back. She never cried about anything, especially a man. She'd never had to fight her emotions so strongly before either. She reached out to take his hand that was resting on the smooth marble of the Jacuzzi.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She was too. Genuinely sorry. She saw a wall come up in his eyes. He'd put himself out there for her to take and when she rejected him he retreated back to his fortress. He brought her hand to his lips and pulled her back onto his lap.

"It's okay, I hope I didn't ruin the moment." He smirked half-heartedly.

She was going to bite through her tongue to keep herself from crying. She shook her head and inhaled sharply as he settled into their familiar position.

Her half lidded eyes shifted to his handsome face, "No you didn't."

* * *

Several hours later Tyson had fallen asleep in the bed and Randy got up to sit out on the adjoining patio. To say he was crushed was an understatement. It felt like a whole herd of elephants had trampled him. He thought he'd finally won, that she actually fell in love with him. What an idiot he was. Practically begging her to tell him he wasn't living in a fantasy world, that she did love him and wanted to be with him. He inhaled a shaky breath. The ocean sounded like white noise mirroring how he felt. Lost and empty, never ending static threatened to envelope him. He looked back over his shoulder into the bedroom at Tyson's sleeping form. The thin white sheet covered her in a ghostly swath. The moonlight and the last of the flickering candles made her even more irresistible. How could she not see that they were perfect for each other? They were equals in every sense of the word. They had the same sense of humor, food, clothes, sports, everything. He knew she would abandon him probably the very second she stepped off the plane, and was not going to let that knowledge mess up the rest of their trip. He went back inside leaving the doors open, the cool ocean air billowing through the room. He climbed in the bed behind Tyson who had rolled over to her side, nestling her comfortably to him. He kissed her cheek before resting his head next to hers.

"I love you too Tyson." He whispered squeezing her gently.

Tyson who had woken up when she felt him get in the bed choked back her emotions. His words stabbed her heart. Her eyes fluttered back tears as she felt his arms tighten around her. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, his even breathing lulling her back to the beautiful nightmares of her sub-conscience that were filled with thoughts of Randy.

* * *

_**Hmmm...Tyson did a little switch-a-roo there...let me know what you think about that!!**_


	15. No Chance In Hell

A few days passed; today was the day Cody and Logan were supposed to go and pick up Randy and Tyson from the airport. They were sitting in the airport waiting, Logan in Cody's lap. He couldn't' take his eyes off of her.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming." Cody smiled kissing her shoulder.

"Then you've been having very good dreams every night huh?" Logan joked.

Cody inched his fingertips up her thigh under her dress, "My dreams aren't _that _good. I think that is definitely real life."

She squirmed and giggled in his arms.

"There they are!" Logan exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Logan attacked Tyson hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much! Did you have a good time?" Logan asked, winking not so covertly.

Tyson smiled half heartedly, "Yeah, everything was really nice."

Randy and Cody went to collect their suitcases.

"Are you okay? You never called, I was worried about you." Logan questioned.

Tyson nodded, "So what about you and Cody, you seem a lot more relaxed around him."

Logan broke into a huge smile, "I had an epiphany and decided to give him a chance, so… we're officially dating now."

Tyson bit her lip, "Congratulations. I know he's happy."

"So am I! I was stupid to push him away." Logan countered.

Randy and Cody came back with their bags.

"So do you want to go to dinner with me and Logan tonight to tell us all about your trip?" Cody asked looking between Tyson and Randy.

She ducked her head a little.

"Sure we'd love to go." Randy answered for both of them.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the hotel and dropped Randy off at his room Logan hurriedly drug Tyson to her, Cody and Ted's room.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong right now." Logan demanded glaring at Tyson.

She'd been about to die to find out what was wrong with her.

"Hey Ty, welcome back." Ted greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied flopping on the bed beside Teddy.

Logan crossed her arms and tapped her shoe impatiently.

"Was it boring, did he make you stay at a shitty hotel, did he have a small dick, what?"

Both guys groaned.

"I don't want to hear about Randy's dick, babe." Cody grimaced.

"Me either." Teddy agreed.

"Leave or cover your ears, but this is the kind of stuff we talk about, so deal with it." Logan spat, frustrated that Tyson was being so elusive with her.

"Temper, temper." Tyson teased resting her head on Ted's chest, "They don't want to hear and I don't want to talk about it."

Logan shook her head, "Nope, not getting out of it, so start talking. What happened?"

Tyson rolled her eyes, "Everything was perfect. The room was the best they had to offer, the food was great, the water was beautiful, Randy was very sweet and attentive, the sex was AMAZING, and I had an overall fantastic trip."

"I would have loved to have seen that." Ted grumbled.

Tyson laughed, "You would have enjoyed it, trust me."

"So why are you not with him right now? Wouldn't you want to be with him if everything went so well?" Logan narrowed her eyes, "You're leaving something out. Spill it. Now."

"I might have told him I loved him." She confessed.

Logan, Cody, and Ted all gasped at the same time.

"What do you mean 'might have' were you drunk?" Logan pressed.

Tyson shook her head.

"What did he say?" Cody pressed, completely caught up in the drama now.

Tyson paused inspecting her nails, "He said he loved me too."

Another round of gasps.

"Is this some big secret? Are the two of you together now?" Ted asked.

"No, I told him I was caught up in the moment and didn't mean it." Tyson confessed.

Logan slapped Tyson on the leg, "You stupid girl, why would you do that? He is perfect for you!"

Ted pinched her arm, "Yeah!"

Cody came around Logan to get in his hit too but Tyson raised her hand like she would backslap him.

"Yeah!" he added sticking his tongue out at her.

"Says the girl that booted your ass to the curb." Tyson pointed out.

"She came to her senses so you can't use that as an argument." Cody defended.

"We're not perfect for each other." Tyson stated.

"Why not?" Teddy asked fiddling with her bracelet.

"We're just not." Tyson said after a few moments of silence.

"You can't even think of one good reason." Logan accused.

Tyson huffed out a deep breath, "Just leave it alone."

"No! He is the only guy that I think is good enough for you. I can think of a thousand different reasons why the two of you would be perfect together." Logan argued.

Tyson raised her eyebrows to get her to continue.

"He's gorgeous for one thing, exactly your type. He treats you like a queen, he protects you and worries about you, he keeps your interest which is like the worlds hardest thing to do, and you said the sex was amazing. What more do you want?" Logan asked.

"He planned that whole trip hoping that you would finally fall for him as hard as he's fallen for you." Teddy said quietly.

Tyson sat up, "What?"

Cody punched Ted in the stomach, "You idiot! Randy's gonna kill you!"

Tyson glared at Ted watching his ears grow redder and redder, "What are you talking about?"

"She should know Cody! It's not like it's something awful. Randy planned and paid for that trip all by himself, his parents took him to dinner or something. He didn't think you would go if he told you that he planned it." Ted explained.

"So he lied to me?" Tyson asked quietly.

"No, he just wanted to be with you; to be somewhere special for your first time together. He'd been planning it for months. He really does love you Tyson." Cody added.

Tyson bit the inside of her cheek trying to maintain her temper, "Then why would he lie?"

"He didn't want to scare you off by telling you how he felt, like I did with Logan. He did everything he could to make you love him, so he wouldn't lose you." Cody said.

Logan was staring at Cody, "And the two of you knew?"

Ted shrugged, "That's the kind of stuff we talk about."

Tyson was dazed. It was kind of crazy to think that Randy had been scheming to win her hear the whole time. She knew she should be enamored with all of his efforts but she only felt anger. She felt deceived, now she wasn't sure about anything.

Tyson grabbed her bag and slowly went to the bathroom, "I'm going to get ready for dinner."

Three pairs of eyes watched her disappear into the bathroom.

"You and your big fucking mouth!!" Cody hissed at Ted.

* * *

They met up an hour later with Randy who was waiting in the lobby with a single long stemmed red rose.

"You look beautiful." Randy complimented handing her the rose and kissing her cheek.

She'd decided to go retro with a white knee length strapless dress that was skin tight. A red patent leather belt cinched her waist and matched her peep toe pumps.

Her ruby red lips tweaked into a smile, "I know."

She took the rose and broke off most of the stem, placing the flower in his jacket pocket. She took Teddy's arm and went to the door. Randy was unmoving, a little stunned by her actions, "What's gotten into her?"

Logan smiled patting him on the shoulder, "You."

* * *

Dinner was tense to say the least. Randy was telling them about the trip while Tyson glared at him from across the table.

"It was really cool going on that dinner cruise. It was so beautiful, all the stars and stuff, right Ty?" Randy asked.

He tried several times to include her into the stories but she continued to simply smile and nod. Randy ran his tongue over his teeth in frustration.

"And when we got back to the room filled with all of the candles and rose petals, Tyson put on this really sexy lingerie set with these pink bows, because she was my 'birthday present'…" Randy continued trying to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"That's enough Randy, thanks for that" Logan cut in.

Randy and Tyson's crystal blue eyes clashed across the table. Teddy fidgeted nervously beside Tyson.

"What's wrong Ty?" Randy asked finally.

"How exactly did your parents hear about that place again?" she wondered.

Teddy tried to shake his head covertly but Tyson spied him and elbowed him sharply.

"They found it on the internet." Randy answered slowly.

Tyson smiled and nodded, "I'm sure they came across it and thought to themselves, Randy sure could try and make a girl fall in love with him here, we should book him a trip there."

Comprehension dawned on him suddenly as he glared at Cody and Ted.

"Don't look at them, look at me." Tyson ordered meeting his fierce gaze with her own.

His eyes softened, "They didn't book that trip, I did."

She crossed her arms, "I know."

He continued, "I didn't think you would go with me if I told you that I planned everything."

"I know." She repeated.

His brows knotted together, "So what are you so mad about?"

Tyson placed both of her hands on the table and leaned forward, "You lied to me. You didn't just plan the trip, you planned everything!"

Randy stared at her waiting for the opportunity to apologize.

"You've been deceitful the entire time." She accused leaning back and crossing her arms.

Randy couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face, "I'm not going to apologize for wanting you Ty, and I'm not sorry for loving you and wanting you to love me back. You said you loved me too, so I don't understand your anger at all."

"You tricked me! You've been playing and using me the whole time." She hissed setting her mouth into an angry red pout.

Randy rolled his eyes, his fury projecting from him right at Tyson.

"I used you?" he asked incredulously.

She gave him a tight nod.

"All of those other guys that you had sex with and never saw again…those are the motherfuckers that used you Ty. I did everything to be with you. Okay, so maybe id didn't tell you everything, but I didn't do it to hurt you." He growled.

"All of your 'good intentions' don't mean shit, you're no better than the rest of them." She said throwing her napkin on the table to get up.

Randy's hand shot across the table to grab her wrist, pulling her back to her seat, "Is that what you like? You would rather me treat you like a slut? Sleep with you, disregard your feelings, and never respect you at all? You would rather me be an asshole to you than hide the fact that I love you?"

Tyson snatched her arm away from him, standing to leave again, "Go to hell Randy."

He grabbed her again forcing her back to her seat. Teddy stood hoping to gain some control of the situation.

"Sit the fuck down Teddy!" Randy ordered.

Tyson grabbed her wine glass and threw it in Randy's face.

"Keep your hands off of me." She ordered leaving Logan Cody, and Ted in shock.

Randy stood quickly toppling his chair and bumping into the table as he spun Tyson around to face him. He crushed his lips to hers, ignoring her tiny fists beating against his chest. He forced his tongue into her mouth wanting to embarrass her. He wanted to punish her for rejecting him. He finally pulled away and looked down into her eyes. They looked like two blue flames, she was so furious. She swung her open palm at his face but he caught her before she connected.

"Calm. Down." He hissed between clenched teeth as she struggled against him.

"Let me go right now!" she ordered.

He shook his head a defiant smirk on his face, "I'm not letting you walk away from us Tyson."

Her eyes widened, "There is no us!"

"You were the one who said 'I love you' first so you can't tell me we don't have some kind of chemistry." He argued.

"All because of your master plan. Congratulations…it worked…I fell in love with you. THEN, I find out that all of this was planned." She said sarcastically.

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "You know that I love you too, I told you I was sorry, why can't we just move forward?"

She let out an infuriated sigh, "Because I don't even know the real you, all I know is the Randy Orton that you had planned for me to know and fall for."

He wet his lips finally letting go of her wrists to cradle her face, "This is the real me. The only thing I kept from you was how much I really cared for you."

Tyson clenched her jaw tightly trying to stay calm. She'd already made a big enough scene.

"I need time." She whispered.

Randy nodded, "I owe you at least that."

He pressed his lips to hers gently and pulled her to him in a hug, "Give me a chance Ty. Don't punish me for loving you."

She pushed away from him and went to the door.

Ted whisked past Randy. He went back to the table with Cody and Logan. He gathered up a cloth napkin to try and blot away the wine she'd thrown on him.

Randy chuckled to himself, "Think there's a chance in hell she'll forgive me?"

He could almost feel the despair settling in as he tried to imagine life without her. Of course he'd dated other girls and had even gotten pretty serious with last one, but they didn't compare to Tyson. She was familiar to him; they'd grown up their whole life together. He didn't know if it was even possible to describe finding your soul mate. He had to laugh at the fact that he'd finally found her and she had rejected him. Maybe he was destined to be unlucky in love, destined to be a player his whole life. He secretly hated the whole "Lady Killer" moniker but it sold merchandise and put butts in seats so who was he to denounce it. Wasn't like he hadn't earned it.

"She'd be crazy if she didn't. I've heard several guys give her the same speech and she would laugh in their face. Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Logan asked.

"No, I want her to come to a decision by herself." He said quietly.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, I mean, if I can get Logan there's no way you shouldn't get Tyson. They're one in the same. She'll come around." Cody assured.

Randy snorted sarcastically. He was trying not to give up, but he very seriously doubted he still had a chance with Tyson Flair.

* * *

_**UPDATE: Got my dress!! Yay!! Let me know how much you LOVE this extra long chapter!! Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers!! xoxoxo**_


	16. Heart to Heart

_**Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!!**_

* * *

Tyson trudged into the hotel room and fell backwards on the bed.

"What to do, what to do…" she muttered aloud.

Ted came bumbling in the room a few seconds later. She looked over at him standing in the doorway and had to smile. He was never good at dealing with situations like the one she was in. He either sat in silence letting people vent to him or he blundered through advice that usually made no sense. His ears were a bright red. His boyish face watched her in concern.

"Uhh…you're not gonna cry are you?" he asked tentatively.

Tyson snickered, "No."

Relief washed over him, "Thank God! Tears are like my kryptonite."

"Nope, that's Logan." Tyson laughed.

He nodded, "Good to know. Mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head patting beside her.

They laid side by side for several minutes before he finally spoke up, "Just forgive him. He did everything he could for you, and he could have lied about a lot of worse things than being in love with you."

"I feel like it's all been a game, like some scene out of 'She's All That.'" She sighed.

"He planned AND paid for a trip to Hawaii, he planned dinner on the roof, he paid for you to sit beside him on the plane, took a glass of wine to the face, and a verbal beat down to be with you." Ted pointed out.

""Guys will do anything to get what they want." She shrugged.

"He just wants a chance, don't you see that?" he asked.

"He got it and he blew it. It was all for sex anyways right." She asked.

Ted sat up to look in her eyes, "If that's all it was about, not to be a jerk, but he would have gotten it a long time ago. You had already made up your mind before you even got back to leave him. I just don't get why."

Tyson sighed, "I'm just not good with relationships."

He scoffed, "I think that's a front, we have a relationship and you do fine with it."

"We don't sleep together either do we? Friendships I can do, not actual relationships." She said.

Teddy bit his lip as he shook his head, "I gotta call bullshit on that too. You and Randy were very much 'dating' before you went to Hawaii. I just don't think you realized it. It's not like you had an awful time, you looked the happiest I've ever seen you."

"I was acting that way because I wanted to have sex with him." She lied.

Ted smirked, "Bullshit."

Tyson glared at him, "I feel like we should have cards in our hands."

"Wasn't it nice to be taken care of? Wasn't it nice to be wanted for more than your body? Wasn't it nice to not feel used?" Ted asked seriously.

Tyson sat in silence, not answering. He was right and she knew she was just being stubborn.

"Would you be upset if you saw him with someone else?" he asked catching her off guard.

She tried to be indifferent but jealousy reared its ugly head from deep inside of her. She was normally _so_ good at not caring about girlfriends but picturing Randy with another woman made her want to fly into a tantrum.

"He'd be upset to see you with somebody else too." He said quietly.

"And what am I supposed to do when this doesn't work out?" Tyson questioned.

"At least you tried. Who's to say it will all fall apart anyways?" he asked.

They were interrupted by Tyson's ringing phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

Ted could hear sobbing on the other end.

He watched as Tyson's features hardened.

"I'll be home tonight." She said hanging up, her voice low and scratchy with emotion.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked.

He almost had her convinced he couldn't give up now. She shook her head, her jaw clenched tightly. She pushed off the bed and threw her suitcase on the bed and began shoving clothes into it.

"Tyson?" Ted asked softly.

She ignored him as she viciously slammed drawers and stuffed clothes into her bag. He didn't know what to do. She was obviously angry but he didn't know how to not make the situation worse.

When she came stomping back from the bathroom with her toiletries he caught her shoulders with his hands, "Come on Ty Ty, talk to me."

She stood there as cold as ice, her stony demeanor never faltering. He couldn't decide if she was overly focused or spaced out as she stared at the middle of his chest.  
"Come on baby, don't shut me out." He pleaded pulling her chin up to look into her wintry blue eyes, "Please?"

"What nobody understands is that I am destined to always mess up relationships, I'll never be good enough for anybody and nobody will be good enough for me. It's in my blood to always be in meaningless relationships, I've accepted that." She said.

Ted looked at her with confusion, "What does that mean honey?"

"Exactly what I said." She stated.

"Where is this coming from?" Ted asked.

He saw her shutting down again.

He shook her shoulders, "Talk to me Ty."

"My mom just called and she'll be filing for divorce number three. My dad's on his third marriage, and I'm just not going to do it. It's not worth it." She stated pulling out of his grasp.

She zipped her suitcase closed and left the room without another word. Ted dropped into the chair by the window taken by surprise at her confession. Several minutes later Cody and Logan came into the room.

"Where's Tyson?" Cody asked looking around the room.

"She's gone." Logan said knowing her friend well enough to realize she wouldn't stay, "What happened?"

"Her mom called and told her she was filing for a divorce and she flipped out." Ted relayed.

"I'll call Ric he'll know what to do." Logan said.

**

* * *

CHARLOTTE

* * *

**

Tyson had been home for three weeks packing all of her things to move into a house that Dean had sprung for in order to keep Barbie as happy as possible. She'd also kept herself busy avoiding any and all contact with her friends. She had just pulled up to the new house and had begun unloading her car when she saw her father's Mercedes pull up.

He walked to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted.

"Hey daddy." She smiled sadly.

"All of your friends have been worried sick about you." He stated helping her with a large box, "Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"You know why daddy. I just need to re-group and deal with _her_." she answered.

Ric stopped and sat down with her on the porch swing.

"Why do you punish yourself for our mistakes? Our problems are not because of you and certainly no reason for you to worry your sweet little head over." He smiled, "If anything, I would think you would have stayed on the road to keep your mind off of all of this drama."

Tyson shrugged, "Drama there too."

"Randy?" Ric asked with a sly grin.

Tyson nodded, "Yeah, him."

Ric inhaled deeply, "I don't think I've ever had a genuine discussion with you about any of the boys you've dated."

Tyson laughed, "I haven't dated any of them."

His face grew pensive, "I blame your mother and myself for that."

Tyson was silent. She never discussed her inner most feelings with anybody. She always hid behind her random hook ups. The next time she looked at her father his eyes were clouded with tears. Tyson quickly had to swallow the lump of emotion that was threatening to choke her.

"I remember when Barbie and I were together and we would argue all the time, one or either both of us would be liquored up and we would scream and yell the most horrible things back and forth at each other. Whoever was the most insulting would win. I remember you crying in your little play pen, clinging to your stuffed animals. I could see you wishing the noise would stop. And then one day you stopped crying. You just sat there watching us go at it. You were only two, but it was like you'd come to the realization that that was the way things were going to be. You'd made up your mind that you weren't going to shed anymore tears about it. That is honestly the last time I saw you cry. I think that's when you made the decision that you were never going to be like us. You were never going to allow yourself to love anybody or to have them love you because that was what love got you. Heartache, loneliness, shouting matches, damaged self-esteem… I think of all the times you've shut yourself off because of our stupidity and it makes me sick. Physically ill Tyson." He paused wiping his tears away as new ones fell, "I watched you grow up and saw how you interacted with men and all I could ask myself is why is she selling herself so short? Why would my beautiful baby think that nobody could love her? I would catch you every so often looking at some happy couple and see the longing, the loneliness in your eyes…" he trialed off, needing a minute to collect himself.

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered.

Her stomach was killing her. Seeing him cry made her want to do absolutely anything to see him smile again. She clutched her abdomen as a spasm of pain tore through her.

He turned to her quickly, "Don't you dare apologize to me Tyson. This is my fault, do you understand me? You are the way you are because of me and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I try to imagine myself in a relationship, but it's like something blocks any form of happiness. All I see are all the things that could go wrong."

"That's all you know. Happiness in a relationship is like a fairy tale to you; something that only happens to other people." Ric answered, "I found a doctor that is really interested in talking with you about all of this."

Tyson's head snapped up, "A psychiatrist?"

Ric could sense her aversion immediately, "I've been going to him for over a year now, and he's really helped me Ty. He made me realize all of the damage I've done to myself and to you."

She shook her head, "I don't talk about stuff. Thanks but no thanks."

He took her hands and kissed the backs of them, "Please think about it. Please consider it for me. I can't watch you grow up and be alone because of me. I would never forgive myself. I think about it everyday, what if something would happen to you and you didn't get the chance to be in love? I just can't stand to think about it, I couldn't live with myself."

She kissed his cheek, anything to take the sadness from him, "I'll think about it I promise."

He smiled at her, "Thank you sugar. Now that you've seen an old man cry…I wanted to ask you something."

"What now…" she laughed.

"Wrestlemania's in two weeks and Logan, Cody and Ted all want you to come to the Hall of Fame ceremony and everything. You haven't answered your phone and they've been dying to know if you would go." He stated.

"And Randy?" Tyson asked, reading between the lines.

Ric grinned, "He was interested too. He hasn't been himself since you left."

"He stopped calling last week." She said.

Ric nodded, "Persistent. Would you consider giving him another chance?"

Tyson shrugged, "I don't know. There are a lot of things I haven't come to terms with yet."

"I'll make you a deal." He bartered.

"Okay." She smiled.

He was notorious for giving the best deals around.

"If you go and have the time of your life at Wrestlemania week, I'll buy you your very own house. As big as you want, wherever you want it." He said.

Tyson screamed, "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Oh thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated.

"My friend, the doctor said the only way you could begin to heal is to be away from your mother and her bad relationships. He said the same about me, but we're going to disregard that part." He joked.

"I could never be away from you." She admitted, "You're the only man I've ever loved."

* * *

_**Sorry about the deepness...I thought that Ric and Tyson needed to have a heart to heart :) Let me know!! xoxo**_


	17. Love Sick

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! I already wrote the next chapter sooo...if I have time before I go Black Friday shopping (yes, I am that psycho with the buggy full of bullshit**_) _**I'll hurry and post it too!!! Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Two weeks later Tyson was getting off of the plane searching for the only person she'd told she was coming. She spotted Teddy's wide grin, his eyes sparkling from behind his aviators.

"Hey Ty, long time no see." He smiled embracing her warmly.

"I know, I'm sorry I left like that but I had to clear my head." She replied, her face contorting into a quick wince.

"Yeah well Logan's gonna be pissed that we both kept this secret from her." he commented narrowing his eyes at her covertly.

"She'll get over it when I tell her she gets to decorate a room at my new house." Tyson said scanning past Teddy for the nearest bathroom.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to keep herself collected.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked, his big hands squaring her shoulders to face him.

Her hand fluttered to her neck the other held her abdomen, "I'll be right back I think I got a little airsick."

She broke free from his grasp and took off toward the bathroom. Ted watched her, a little puzzled by her actions. Of all the times he'd been with her on a plane she'd never gotten airsick before. He collected her luggage and by the time he'd grabbed the last one she was slowly walking back to him. She was pale white and looked very shaky.

"You okay now?" Ted wondered watching her like a hawk.

She nodded slowly and smiled at him, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently even though he was anything but. Something wasn't sitting right with him and he wasn't about to let it go.

They made it to the hotel and went up to the room they were sharing with Logan and Cody.

"We're baaaccckk!!" Ted called into the room.

Cody and Logan were both seated on the bed sharing breakfast and were peering around the corner to see Ted and Tyson enter.

"TYSON!" Logan screamed jumping to her feet to embrace her best friend, "You bitch, you didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Yeah Teddy, why didn't you tell us she was coming?" Cody joked.

Ted fake laughed, "Ha, ha, I usually don't have to."

Cody flipped him off before standing to hug Tyson as well.

"You are just in time. We were going to head down to the arcade and Fun Park down the road. I was going to have to beat their asses in skee ball all by myself." Logan rambled.

Cody looked at his watch, "We've got to be at the restaurant by five for the Legends dinner, so we've got plenty of time to chill"

"Let me change really fast and unpack my dresses and I'll be ready to go." Tyson said heaving one of her suitcases on her bed.

A few minutes and three outfits later Tyson was ready to go. They had just stepped into the hallway when Randy turned the corner with a sultry brunette on his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on Tyson. If he could kick his own ass right now he would have. Of course she would come back for Wrestlemania week. Teddy, Cody, and Logan came out into the hall.

"Oh shit…" Cody whispered seeing Randy and the girl he was with.

The girl beside Randy began fanning herself dramatically, "Oh. My. God! I SO LOVE you guys. I think that Legacy is like the best EVER. All off you are so hot!"

Randy pinched his eyes shut and shook his head in embarrassment. He needed a muzzle for that bitch badly.

"I'm Betsy by the way, and you are?" The girl asked sticking her hand out to Tyson.

Betsy may have been an air head but she didn't miss the intensity between Tyson and Randy. Tyson hadn't taken her eyes off of Randy yet.

"We're leaving." Logan interjected when she saw a sly smile creep onto Tyson's face. She knew Tyson was only moments away from beating the girl's ass. Logan grabbed Tyson's arm and started down the hallway. Betsy rolled her eyes and turned back to Randy.

"Jealous bitches." She muttered.

"Tyson, wait!" Randy called jogging down the hallway.

He grabbed her shoulders to force her to look at him. His thoughts were so jumbled in his head he couldn't form a sentence. He had a million things he wanted, no _needed_, to say to her. The elevator dinged signaling that it had arrived on their floor.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as the others huddled into the elevator and held the door.

She was holding her stomach tightly trying to stop the pain from revealing itself on her face.

"Randy?" Betsy called from down the hall.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Tyson to even acknowledge her.

"I…uh…I didn't know you were gonna be here Ty." He mumbled quietly.

She shrugged indifferently, "I told you not to wait on me."

His brows knotted together, "I have though. I just, I…"

She half smiled at him, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not holding you back. If you want her, go ahead."

The burning pain in her abdomen was unbearable, she was going to throw up again she could feel it. Betsy materialized beside Randy fake smiling at Tyson.

She leaned into Randy seductively and licked his ear lobe, "Let's go sexy, I wanted to show you what else I could do with my mouth."

Tyson laughed sourly, "Sounds like a keeper. Have fun Randy."

She stepped onto the elevator with her friends.

Just before the doors slid shut Logan shouted out, "Skank, hoe, bitch!"

Cody shook his head smiling, "Just couldn't resist could you?"

"Forget that slut. He's an idiot." She mumbled to Tyson.

As soon as the doors opened to the lobby Tyson rushed to the bathroom.

"Hey Lo, will you check on her for me?" Teddy asked quietly while he and Cody were signing autographs.

Logan nodded and went to the bathroom. She heard Tyson coughing and dry heaving in the last stall.

She gathered Tyson's hair and rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry honey. Don't let him upset you like this okay? He's not even worth it"

Tyson rested against the tiled wall, the coolness soothing her flaming skin. Logan rushed to the sink and wet a few paper towels that she patted against Tyson's face and mouth.

Logan smiled, "I knew you should have been a model. Only you could make throwing up look hot."

"What are you talking about?" Tyson groaned.

"You have a perfect smoky eye, and your lips are really hot and pouty all you need is some gloss." Logan grinned trying to make her feel better.

"You're so damn crazy!" Tyson giggled, pulling out a Wisp to brush her teeth with.

"That's why we're friends right?" Logan joked.

A few minutes later they emerged from the bathroom just as Ted and Cody were signing their last few autographs. Ted chewed on his lip as he surveyed Tyson's appearance. She had gotten sick again. That was twice already this morning. Something was definitely up. They went to the door and waited for their limo to pull up. While they were waiting a tearful Betsy came stomping beside them.

She lifted her chin a notch as she glanced sideways at Tyson, "I don't know how you put up with that rude, arrogant, selfish bastard."

Cody held onto Logan's arms tightly for fear that she would jump Betsy right there in broad daylight.

"I don't." Tyson answered simply as she got into the limo.

Randy who had gotten caught by the fans at the elevator could only watch as they pulled off. He had all but given up on Tyson the past three weeks. He had thought she had come to the conclusion that she didn't want to be with him, and that was the reason she hadn't called him back at all. He'd made up his mind that he was going to forget about her and move on. All of his resolutions and promises to himself went to shit when he saw her in person, actually came face to face with her again. He wished that Tyson would give him a chance. He wished that they could move past everything. It was all he wanted. He felt certain whatever opportunity he did have vanished the second she saw him with Betsy. He knew it wouldn't matter to her how faithful he'd been, she'd seen him in action once again and she had no other reason to believe he wasn't back on the market. He turned and trudged back into the elevator. He could still hear her laughter in his head, "Aww, you pushed the button on the ella lator…"

**

* * *

HALL OF FAME DINNER

* * *

**

"Hey guys." Randy greeted as he walked up to Cody, Ted and his wife, and Ric and his wife.

"We're going to go ahead and sit down." Ted announced leaving to save their table.

"I'm guessing you're waiting on the 'Couture Twins?'" Randy joked.

Rid laughed looking up at the top of the stairs where the bathrooms were, "It's always worth it to wait on a lady."

Randy smirked noticing Ric and Cody were focused on the top of the stairs. He turned slowly to see Tyson and Logan coming down the stairs. Randy felt his jaw go slack and could have cared less because he saw Cody's do the same thing. Logan wore a skin tight knee length forest green dress with her red hair in soft waves. Tyson wore black pants and a jacket with nothing underneath. Her hair was in a long blonde pony tail at the nape of her neck.

"See what I mean?" Ric joked in Randy's ear.

Tyson stopped at the last step so she was eye level with Randy. She put two fingers under his chin to close his mouth for him.

"Déjà vu." She grinned, her bright eyes twinkling.

Logan winked covertly at Randy as she was led away by Cody.

"I'm sorry Tyson…for earlier." He whispered.

His handsome face furrowed as he searched her eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You're Randy Orton; it'd be weird to NOT see you with a girl on your arm." She stated.

He kissed the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, "It was weird because it wasn't you on my arm."

Tyson smiled, but he saw here eyes harden.

"Can I walk you to your seat?" he asked politely.

She nodded stiffly feeling her stomach spasm again. It felt like a knife was being plunged into her and twisted repeatedly. When they walked up to their table they saw two seats side by side were left open for them. Logan smiled innocently at them both.

* * *

Throughout dinner everyone had a great time except for Randy. He was purposely being excluded by Tyson and it was cutting him deeply. He had tried several times to hold her hand or put his arm around her and each time she brushed him off with an apologetic smile. He had whispered compliments in her ear the entire night to no avail. Finally he'd had enough. He excused himself as everyone was milling around the room socializing. Tyson watched him leave, another stab in her abdomen caused her to gasp and bend at her waist. She rushed to the stairs to the bathroom. Teddy chewed on his lip as he watched her. He waited for her to return.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked quietly.

He grasped her bicep and pulled her into a secluded corner. She was ghostly white and was shivering.

"I'm fine." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"This is the third time you've felt sick today though. How long has this been going on?" he asked pressing his hand to her forehead.

"For a few days, but it s nothing." She muttered.

"You're burning up, you've got the chills, you've been throwing up, don't you think that's something?" he continued.

"I'm fine, Teddy, stop worrying, you sound like my dad." She said managing a weak smile as she returned to the party. Ted let her go. He couldn't help her if she didn't want him to.

**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

**

The suite Ted, his wife, Cody, Logan, and Tyson were sharing was dark and silent. Ted blinked his eyes slowly in the dark, something had woken him up. He rolled over to face the clock it was six thirty in the morning. He groaned when he remembered they had gotten back to their room at two. He snuggled deeper into the comforter dismissing his irrational sleep deprived thoughts, perfectly content with falling back to sleep when he heard it. In the other room he heard the shower running and several muffled coughs and groans. He slid out of bed without waking his wife and peeked in on Cody and Logan who were sleeping deeply in each others arms. Tyson's bed was empty. Ted rubbed his face in his hands. He was becoming increasingly worried about her. He knocked softly on the door.

She opened the door slightly, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face. He mouthed the words as she spoke them, "I'm fine."

He went back to his bed and crawled under the covers. He wasn't going to ask her again.

* * *

Tyson faked her way through the day's activities. She smiled and laughed and talked and played her part as a famous wrestler's daughter but inside she was panicking. Every chance she got she would sneak to the bathroom to either vomit or wipe the beads of sweat that continually formed on her forehead from her raging fever. She didn't know how she was going to survive the McMahon's party that night.

"Where's Tyson?" Ted asked Logan.

"She's on the way; she couldn't decide what to wear." Logan shouted back over the music.

He read through the bullshit lie realizing she was gradually getting worse. He noticed Logan staring at him, and tried to act nonchalant.

"Your ears are red, what's going on?" she pressed pulling him out of his seat.

"N-Nothing." He stammered.

Logan crossed her arms stating physically that she did not believe him. She glared at him until he finally caved.

"I think Tyson's sick." He blurted out.

Logan's grass green eyes narrowed, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, she was sick the morning I picked her up from the airport, she was sick after that run in with Randy, at dinner, the next morning and all day today." He informed.

Logan looked deep in though for a moment until her eyes grew wide. She counted on her fingers quickly pointing at something invincible to everyone but her.

"What is it?" he urged, "Stop being obvious, she just got here."

Logan whipped around. Tyson was standing beside her father chatting with Shane McMahon. She looked her normal gorgeous self in her champagne, beaded dress with her hair stick straight down her back. She was fiddling with her pendant that was hanging between her breasts, her other hand rested on her abdomen.

"Holy. Shit." Logan gasped.

Ted looked between the girls, completely lost.

"What's going on?" Cody asked popping a snack into his mouth.

He followed Logan's gaze to Tyson who was still cradling her stomach.

"What?" he asked standing in front of Logan to break her trance.

Logan shook her head, "Oh my God."

"WHAT?!" Cody and Ted both shouted.

She looked up and saw Randy at the bar. She went to him immediately, both Ted and Cody on her heels.

"Randy, I need to talk to you." Logan said quickly glancing over her shoulder at Tyson.

He didn't even move to notice her, "If it's about her, I don't want to talk."

Logan shook her head, "No, this is very important you're going to want to…"

Randy cut his eyes at her, "I'm done okay Logan? I've done everything in my power to make her love me; she doesn't, so drop it."

"No, please just listen!" she said frustrated tears welling up in her eyes.

"I did! Remember when you told me all the things she likes and dislikes. I listened then. When you told me not to give up that she would come around, I listened then too. I'm done. I can't keep doing this, so just leave me alone." He growled.

She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"I'm asking you to please hear me out one more time Randy. This is extremely important." She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

His jaw tensed and rolled with the extreme effort to not make a scene and to maintain his temper.

"Whatever it is, I don't fucking care." He whispered slowly, his teeth clenched together.

Logan glanced back at Tyson, who was still holding her abdomen while listening to her father. Randy had to know, Logan had to tell him.

She wet her lips as he continued to smolder beside her, "Please…"

He shook his head turning back to the bar.

Cody came up behind Logan to gently pull her away from Randy, "Come on Lo, leave him alone."

"No! He has to know Cody!" she hissed, "I think Tyson is pregnant."

In that very second Randy's world stood still.

* * *

_**Yeah, so I know you don't want me to leave you hanging onto this cliff for long... You know what would REALLY motivate me? lol To hear from you of course!! Hope you are having a GREAT Thanksgiving!! :) xoxo**_


	18. Tyson?

_**Okay, no nap for me...Red Bulls only!! I couldn't leave you hanging....hehehe....(Thanks for reviewing and motivating me, you know who you are and you ROCK!!)**_

* * *

Randy's breath was coming in short blasts as he tried to make sense of what Logan said. Thinking about it only infuriated him more. He was **NOT **going to get his hopes up again just to be disappointed.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." He murmured.

Ted and Cody were both stunned by Logan's proclamation. Was it true?

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you." Logan whispered, tears still falling down her face.

Randy turned and grasped her arms in a vise like grip. She whimpered in discomfort as he stood to tower over her.

"I've had enough of these fucking games Logan. I don't know what sort of shit you two have cooked up but do not include me." He said.

Logan shook her head desperately, "We didn't cook up anything, Randy, I swear. She didn't even tell me that she was pregnant."

Randy laughed darkly and squeezed her arms tighter. Logan buckled under his painful grip on her.

"How the fuck do you know then? You just wanted to come over and get my hopes up again? You wanted to dangle Tyson in front of me so I would be your little puppet again?" He said, his nose touching hers as he whispered viciously in her face.

"NO! No, she's been sick the past two days, she sleeps any chance she gets, look at her, she's been holding her stomach all night Randy. Everything adds up." She replied.

"Randy, let her go." Cody pleaded trying to loosen his death grip on Logan.

He released her and fell back in his seat, "I don't believe you. It's not possible."

He turned back to the bar and finished his beer.

"Not possible?" Logan asked incredulously.

Cody covered her mouth quickly for fear of Randy's wrath, "Shut up Logan, let's go!"

She pushed him away, "No, this is ridiculous. Did you or did you not have sex with her?"

Randy was motionless, "Yes."

"And did you use protection?" She continued.

Cody came up to pull Logan away again, "Of course he did Logan. Lets go, he doesn't want to be bothered."

"No." Randy said quietly.

They froze as they watched him.

"It could be anybody's." he tried, his hands curled into white knuckled fists.

Logan cautiously placed a hand on his back, "She hadn't been with anybody but you in a long time."

He turned to find Tyson. She was at the bar waiting to be served a drink. She was absentmindedly caressing her stomach while she waited. He was having trouble breathing but quickly flagged down his bartender and fished out his wallet.

"Yes sir?" the bartender smiled.

Randy's hands were shaking as he pulled out two hundred dollar bills, "I want you to tell anybody who serves drinks in here to **NOT **serve them to her."

He pointed at Tyson across the room.

"No problem." The man smiled as he took the money and went to fulfill Randy's request.

Randy was still shaking as he blinked slowly, "She shouldn't be drinking right?"

Logan pulled him into a hug trying to comfort him.

"Oh shit, here she comes." Ted warned.

Tyson stomped over to the group, "I was just informed that they would not be serving me drinks tonight because of you. Would you care to explain to me your reasoning asshole?"

He had to lie to her. He had to think fast.

"I just remembered last time that you didn't hold your liquor so well, and I, uh didn't think you wou8ld want me to rescue you again." He said.

Tyson glared at him in disgust, "I'm not some damsel in distress, and you sir are no white knight so stay out of my business and get back to bedding your whores okay?"

"Ty, it was my fault. I told him you haven't been feeling good the past few days." Logan interjected.

Tyson scoffed, "And that's his business how?"

Logan shrugged slowly.

"You know, it doesn't even matter. I'm just gonna go to bed and let all of you have a great time. I'm so glad to see that my friends are so loyal." She said, turning on her heel to hide the grimace on her face as her stomach ached painfully.

"Tyson, it's not like that. Stay with us please?" Logan asked.

Tyson swallowed back the sickness that was rising and spun around, "I understand them hanging out with him, but not you Lo."

With that she left to go to their room. Randy rose from his chair to go after her.

Logan caught his arm, "She needs to be alone right now. It will only make things worse if we try to talk to her."

He nodded returning to his seat. That familiar tingle that had all but dissipated within the last week was back in full force. It was killing him not to go to her.

* * *

It had been two hours thirty seven minutes and twenty two seconds since Tyson had gone to her room.

Randy knew that because he had done nothing but watch the clock after she had left. He was on his sixth beer and had gone through two small bowls of peanuts. The uneasy dread that he had when she had that run in with Mike was driving him crazy. He couldn't sit still; fidgeting made him anxious, he felt like an addict waiting for his next fix. Nothing was going to calm him except to be assured that she was okay. He literally forced himself to wait another twenty minutes before springing from his seat to find Teddy. Ted, Cody, and Logan were all on the dance floor.

He maneuvered through the pulsing crowd and tapped on Ted's shoulder, "Give me your room key."

"What?" Ted shouted.

"Give me your room key, I can't take it anymore." Randy yelled back.

Ted hesitated, "I don't know if that's a good idea man. You don't want to upset her do you?"

Randy bulked up, "Give me your fucking key. Now. I just want to check on her."

Ted stared at Randy for a moment pretending to debate. He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. If he refused he knew Randy would beat the hell out of him and take the key anyways. He was a pretty relaxed guy until anyone dared to get in his way about something he wanted.

Ted pulled the key card from his pocket, "Randy, please calm down a little and try not to upset her."

Randy was about to explode, he was far too impatient for Teddy's ultimatums. He grabbed the younger man by a handful of his shirt and drug him through the crowd.

"What the hell Randy?" he protested.

"Just come with me so you won't have anything to worry about." Randy ordered getting on the elevator.

"Take a deep breath." Ted offered.

Randy glared at him quickly as they reached their floor. Ted unlocked the door and slowly opened it. The room was pitch black, the hallway light penetrating the darkness. Randy's chest was burning from holding his breath. Something was wrong, he could feel it, he could sense it. He went to the lamp and switched it on. Her bed was disheveled, the lamp and night stand turned over on their sides.

"Tyson?" Ted called.

The bathroom door was closed, the light escaping from beneath. Randy's hand closed around the door knob as he surveyed the room. It looked like there had been a struggle. Her pillow was on the floor, the coffee table was bumped into a perpendicular angle with the couch. Wrong. Everything was wrong.

"Tyson?" he asked, his voice barely escaping his throat.

Ted came beside him, his eyes wide with fear. He felt it too. Randy turned the knob. The silence was deafening. The nothingness roared in his ears as the door clicked and more light spilled through the crack. He opened the door the rest of the way. His whole being flinched, he separated from his body unable to make a single movement. Ted's strangled cry brought him back. Both men were paralyzed in fear. Cody and Logan came into the room.

"Is she okay? Did she get sick again?" Cody asked.

Logan came between Randy and Ted, her intention was to help her friend but she stopped in her tracks. She let loose a blood curdling scream that pierced the silence as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. She felt like she was going to fall apart. Cody's arm came around her waist to keep her from rushing in the bathroom.

She screamed again, "TYSON!!"

Randy moved slowly, he felt like he had no bones in his body, voices, even his own sounded like they were underwater.

"Call an ambulance. Tell them to meet us downstairs." He said stepping into the light, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun!!! Boo on me I know, but I want to hear some predictions!!! Let me know :) xoxo**_


	19. These Are My Confessions

_**This chapter is for RKOsgirl92 and 2Xtremequeen21891 for getting me motivated to FINALLY update this story. No I hadn't forgot about it and I do have one or two more chapters left for it :) one a surprise and one last smutty one, just because lol!! **_

* * *

He forced his feet to move. None of his limbs were cooperating at all. His mind on the other hand was working overtime. He was all too aware that he had to keep a cool head and stay on top of the situation. His sanity depended on it. Tyson's life could very well also. He inhaled deep trembling breaths as he inched down to the floor.

He heard Ted gasping behind him, "Randy, is she dead?"

He swallowed, tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision.

"No, she can't be I won't let her." Randy choked out.

He rubbed his fists in his eyes roughly to try and get a grip on himself.

"Get that towel and wet it so I can wipe her off some." He ordered.

Cody was frantically relaying where they were to the operator over Logan's sobbing. She sounded like a tortured animal. He reached out to touch Tyson's neck to try to find a pulse.

It was like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of him when he found a faint heartbeat. Her skin was hot and flushed.

"Here." Ted trembled handing him a damp towel.

It was go time. He knew he had to get her down to the EMT's as quickly as possible.

Randy worked over Tyson as fast and as gentle as he could. She looked like a corpse. She had filmy blood drying around her mouth and a pool of blood around her head. Randy could only gather that she was throwing up and had passed out and hit her head, but he couldn't be entirely sure. He wiped her mouth and tried to talk to her. If she had a concussion she could very easily slip into a coma. Maybe she already had. He wasn't sure about anything.

"Randy, they'll be here in five minutes." Cody informed.

He looked up and nodded at him then focused on Ted.

He did not look like he was holding up well at all. He was biting his knuckles, tears flowing down his face.

"Teddy, you gotta help me carry her. You've got to keep this towel on her head and keep her steady. She's still bleeding from the gash on her head." Randy ordered.

Ted steeled his jaw and pressed the towel to her open wound.

Randy lifted her slowly.

"Stay with me baby." Randy whispered.

His face was a mask of determination. Ted put a hand on her stomach to steady himself. She came to life then. A hoarse scream came from deep within her. She began to wildly struggle, completely incoherent.

"Stay still, calm down, we're going to get you some help." Randy shushed.

Ted pressed her tightly trying to keep her in Randy's arms. She screamed louder, her vocal cords raw from throwing up. She pushed feebly against Ted's hand.

"Let her go, just hold her head, we've got to go." Randy said.

He felt her go limp again in his arms when Ted removed his hands. Cody blocked a hysterical Logan from seeing Tyson.

"We'll be right behind you." Cody said rocking Logan.

They rushed to the elevator and rode it to the lobby where the ambulance lights were already illuminating the lobby.

"Sit her here. We've got to set her up, she looks bad." An EMT barked.

Randy felt his heart constrict when he placed her on the stretcher. They wheeled her outside to the ambulance. Randy was only vaguely aware of the growing audience that had begun to gather.

"Randy!" Ric called bursting through the crowd of people.

They both climbed into the back of the ambulance just as the doors slammed shut.

"What happened?" Ric questioned his voice stricken with grief.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Does she have any allergies?" The EMT, Scott asked.

Ric shook his head.

"Was she drinking?" he asked.

Randy replied, "No."

"Is she taking any medications?" Scott continued.

"Not that I know of." Ric stated, his eyes clouding with tears.

"How did you find her?" Scott questioned.

"She had gone to her room and I went to check on her because she hasn't been feeling well. I found her passed out in the bathroom." Randy said watching as he started an I.V.

Scott was filling syringes with various fluids and medicine between checking her blood pressure and heart rate.

Randy balked when Scott leaned over to inject Tyson's I.V.

"Wait…she…uh" he hesitated looking at Ric, "She might be pregnant."

The tears that Ric had been trying to hold back started as he stared at Randy.

Scott nodded and readjusted accordingly.

"I'm sorry Ric." Randy said melting down finally.

Ric pulled him into a sideways embrace, "Don't apologize, you just saved her life."

They arrived at the hospital a short while later and both collapsed into chairs in the waiting room. They stayed as still as statues until Ted, Cody, and Logan arrived.

"Anything yet?" Ted asked sitting by Randy.

He shook his head staring at the wall opposite of him. Ric stood and held Logan who was still crying uncontrollably.

"She was mad at me and I didn't get to tell her I was sorry." Logan wailed.

"You'll get to tell her. She's going to be fine." Ric said leading her off to the cafeteria.

Ted and Cody looked at each other then at Randy.

"You don't think she did this to herself do you?" Cody asked quietly.

"She wouldn't." Randy stated his voice barely above a whisper.

"It looked bad. I mean it looked that way." Cody said.

"She didn't fucking try to kill herself, Cody. If you think she did you need to get the hell out of here." Randy hissed furiously.

"I don't think she did, but you never know." Cody said dropping his eyes from Randy's intense stare.

"What the fuck does that mean? I _**know**_ Tyson. I _**know**_ she wouldn't do that to herself." Randy shot back.

Cody twisted his fingers nervously, "Maybe she was upset about being pregnant and didn't want to deal with it all."

Randy was breathing erratically and gripping his seat, "Maybe she just didn't want to deal with _**me**_ that's what you're saying right? Maybe she'd rather be dead than possibly having to raise a child with me for the rest of her life?"

Cody looked back up remorsefully, "No, I didn't mean it like that. Just forget I said anything."

Randy stood slowly. Ted jumped up between him and Cody.

"What's going on?" Ric asked as he and Logan walked up.

Randy stormed off without a word.

"I said something stupid and I shouldn't have." Cody said quietly.

"What did you say?" Logan asked, barely keeping it together.

"I was thinking aloud trying to figure out what happened…" he replied.

"Stop beating around the bush son." Ric said.

"I was wondering if maybe she was pregnant and had gotten upset about it and had I don't know…maybe…" he trailed off.

"Tried to commit suicide?" Logan squeaked out.

Cody chewed on his lip, "I should have just kept m mouth shut."

"Yeah, you should have." Ric muttered, going to the nurse's station.

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid." Cody said.

"You need to go find Randy and apologize right now." Logan suggested.

Cody nodded and left.

**

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

**

Cody had successfully apologized to Randy and they were all waiting to hear from the doctor about Tyson's condition.

Finally the doctor came out, "Are you here with Miss Tyson?"

"Yes, she's my daughter how is she?" Ric asked.

"She's going to be fine. Her appendectomy surgery went perfect." He said.

"It was her appendix?" Ted asked.

The doctor nodded, "It had burst a little over twenty minutes before you got here so the clean up was quite quick and easy."

"So she's not pregnant?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm sorry if that's what you thought. Appendicitis is very often confused with being pregnant. You can see her whenever you like. She'll be waking up from surgery any moment now." The doctor smiled leading them to Tyson's room.

Randy stayed put.

"Are you coming?" Ted asked.

Randy shook his head, "No, she probably doesn't want to see me. Just tell me how she is okay?"

Ted nodded and went to catch up with the rest of them.

"Here she is. I'll be back later to check on her." The doctor said going down the hall.

They all walked into the dim room. Tyson was sleeping, the monitors beside her softly illuminating her. Ric went to her and took her hand and kissed it. She groaned as she blinked her eyes open.

"Hello sweet angel." Ric whispered, "You scared us to death.

She furrowed her brow and wet her lips, "What happened?"

"You got your appendix removed and had a few stitches put in your head from where you hit it." He told her, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm thirsty." She said her voice scratchy.

Logan got a cup and filled it with ice and water.

"Thanks." Tyson smiled after a few sips.

"Do you remember anything?" Cody asked.

Tyson thought for a minute, "I remember going up to my room and everything else is kind of blurry. I vaguely remember going to the bathroom but that's it. How did I get here?"

"Randy was worried about you and wanted to check on you and he found you." Ted answered.

"Randy?" Tyson asked.

Cody nodded, "If he wasn't there…he kept a cool head and got you here. None of us were doing so hot seeing you like that and trying to help you at the same time."

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?" she asked.

"He's in the waiting room. He didn't know if you wanted to see him or not." Teddy informed.

"I do want to see him. I have to thank him." She murmured.

She had no idea why there were butterflies in her stomach when Ted left to get Randy.

She didn't know why her skin flushed and she suddenly felt hot.

She didn't know why her heart skipped a beat when she saw him enter the room.

His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; his tattoo's rippling over his muscles. The first four buttons were undone leaving his collar open to expose his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"We'll just let you two be alone for a minute." Ric said motioning to the others.

Randy watched them leave and stared at the closed doorway. He very slowly turned back to look at her, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered unable to look up at him.

His mouth twitched, "No problem."

They sat in silence for several moments until a nurse knocked on the door and came in.

"Time to change your bandages." She said.

Randy shifted awkwardly.

Tyson's covers and gown were pulled back to reveal a white gauze on her stomach. It was removed to reveal several neat sutures.

"They look good, no infection." The nurse smiled placing a new bandage on her skin and covering her back up, "I'll be back in a little while."

The silence filled the room again.

"I'm just gonna go. You probably should be resting." He said reaching for the door.

"Wait, please don't leave." She called, "I'm sorry Randy."

He heard the crack in her voice. It made him look back at her hospital bed. She was staring at him, her eyes were shimmering.

"You can't help that you got sick." He shrugged.

She wet her lips nervously, "I'm sorry for everything."

His eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly.

A quiet sob escaped her lips as she looked down at her tightly clasped hands, "I was so stupid. I should have never pushed you away."

"What do you mean?" He asked barely able to hear over his pounding heartbeat in his ears.

She coughed out a laugh and shook her head while still avoiding his eyes.

He went to her side and sat on the bed as he pulled her chin up, "Tell me."

Her lip trembled.

She looked up trying to keep her tears from falling, "I, I, I can't."

"Tyson. Say it." He commanded, "Look at me and say it."

She blinked once very slowly.

Two twin tears slid down her smooth cheeks, leaving a glistening trail, "I love you."

He stared at her for a moment before capturing each of her tears with a kiss.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, "I love you too."

She was freely crying now for the first time since she was a child, "I'm scared."

His hands came up to cradle either side of her face, "Don't be."

His thumbs gently fanned away her tears.

"I don't know what to do." She sniffled.

He kissed her again, "You just be Tyson, I'll take care of the rest."

She winced like she was in pain, "I don't know, what if…"

He shook his head determinedly, "Don't doubt this. Don't doubt me."

"Will you promise me something?" she asked.

He nodded without hesitation.

"Don't let me mess this up again. Don't let me be stupid." She cried.

He smirked, "Will you do me a favor?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Say it again?" he asked.

"Randy…" she hesitated.

"Please?" he smiled.

"I love you." She said smiling too.

He moved in on her mouth kissing her passionately.

"Oh my God, Tyson, are you crying?" Logan exclaimed.

Tyson pulled away from Randy and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Logan fanned her face, "Now I'm gonna cry."

Tyson sighed as another smile formed on her face as she looked at her proud father.

She glanced back at Randy surprised to catch a glimpse of sadness. He recovered quickly but not before she noticed and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"So does this mean that you two are finally together?" Ted asked hopefully.

Randy turned back to Tyson waiting for her response. She nodded slowly as Randy smirked and leaned in to kiss her again.

Their tender moment was broken up by what sounded like a drunken drag queen, "Finally, it has happened to Ran-dy right in front of his face and he just cannot hide it. Tyson met Mr. Right the man of her dreams. The one who shows her true love that Teddy wishes he could see. With warm tanned brown skin and gelled up brown hair…" Cody sang seductively touching himself until he realized everyone was watching him.

"Are you serious right now?" Logan questioned looking at her boyfriend.

Cody laughed, "What? Everybody loves that song."

"Not that version." Ric muttered.

"Come on, you guys didn't love it?" Cody asked.

"NO!!" they all shouted in unison.

* * *

_**Brownie points and shout outs next chapter if you can name that song (it's not THAT hard)**_

_**please review :) thanks xoxo  
**_


	20. Home Sweet Home

_**Thanks so much to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Xandman (for reviewing every single chapter in one sitting), Alana2awesome, DareToSeeThroughMe, RKOsgirl92, and HappyGoLucky103 for reviewing! **_

_**This chapter is for my darling BourneBetter67 b/c I miss her on here and she inspired me to finally write this frigging chapter :) lol extra long, so please enjoy!**_

* * *

Tyson awoke the next morning to see Randy sitting beside her stoically. His jaw twitched reflexively as his piercing blue eyes watched her. He looked so ruggedly handsome it took her breath away. He was still in his attire from the night before, a five o'clock shadow barely visible along his chiseled jaw line. He eyed the noisy monitor above her head. She frowned up at it for giving away her elevated heart rate.

She looked back at his devilish smirk, "Don't say anything."

He chuckled then, amused by her reaction. She reached up to stretch her stiff limbs out and cried out in pain when she did.

"Shit, I forgot." she gasped, clutching her stomach.

She hadn't even realized he had moved but his strong hands were holding her steady as his brow furrowed.

His lips pressed to her forehead, "Don't scare me like that."

"Remind me that I just got my appendix removed next time okay?" she grimaced, "Why didn't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep? Being a superhero is hard work isn't it?"

He moved a strand of hair away from her face, "You're the only person I save and I didn't want to leave you."

He could tell she was unsure, he could read it in her crystal blue eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, "Are you hungry?"

"Very." she smiled.

He was so easy to be around, he was so familiar, it didn't feel like she had to do anything to be in love with him. He reached over and picked up the phone and told whoever was on the other line that Tyson was awake and ready for breakfast.

"You have to wrestle tonight, shouldn't you already be at the arena?" she asked reclining back against the pillows.

"You trying to get rid of me?" he smirked.

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." she said.

He scoffed, "I'm Randy Orton, it wouldn't be Wrestlemania without me."

"How could I forget?" she smiled, "Where is everybody at?"

A nurse entered with a tray of food and sat in on the mobile table.

Tyson sat up and hissed in pain, "I really did not know I used my stomach this much."

The nurse smiled, "I'll be back to change your bandages when you finish."

"So where is everybody?" she asked as she dug into her food.

He poked the straw through the foil on her orange juice, "They went back to the hotel after you fell asleep. I had to kick your dad out, his back was hurting but he didn't want to leave you."

Tyson shrugged, "Guess he thinks highly enough of you to leave me in your care."

Randy crunched on a piece of bacon, "I didn't really give him a choice."

"You are highly opinionated and set in your ways to be so young." she joked.

He snorted, "Now I know you're feeling better. That Tyson charm and sarcasm is back in full effect."

"Whatever, you missed it." she rolled her eyes.

"I missed you." he admitted.

She looked up at the stupid heart rate monitor that sped up again, "That's going to be the first I'm unhooked from."

He chuckled and kissed her temple.

After they finished breakfast Tyson laid back against Randy's arm, her head on his shoulder.

"I think my stitches are going to pop." she said quietly, as she watched his pulse in his neck.

"Don't say that." he whispered, his eyes half lidded.

She felt bad that he had stayed with her and had obviously gotten very little sleep on the eve of the biggest night in wrestling.

"What did you want to do after they release you?" he asked, "Did you want to come to the show tonight?"

"I want to but I don't think it would be a good idea." she replied.

He nodded in agreement, "Stay in my room for tonight then. I'll make sure you have everything you need before I leave and I'll get back as soon as possible. Then after that, you can come and stay with me if you want."

The unfamiliar conversation was causing goosebumps to raise on her arm. They had only technically started dating last night and he was already talking about co-habitating.

"I'll just go home actually. I kind of miss my house." she said hoping to divert him.

He nodded closing his eyes again, "I'll book our flight today."

Tyson chewed on her lower lip. Her flight response was kicking in again. She loved Randy she did, but she had no idea how to deal with him relationship wise.

Sure she'd had a couple guys with repeat performances because they were great in bed and Randy was definitely in that category, but _THIS_ was not _THAT_. _THIS_ was emotional, _THAT_ was physical. He was offering to take care of her, not "the business."

He was going to see her house, her bedroom, her belongings, no one had ever gotten that far, most didn't even know her last name for fucks sake. She wasn't ready for all of this.

"Whatever rebuttal you're planning over there, stop it." Randy said quietly.

Tyson looked over at him, his eyes were still closed, how did he know she was plotting a get away?

He leaned over and kissed her, his bedroom eyes locking on hers, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, so stop worrying and psyching yourself out."

A knock at the door made Tyson jump and wince.

"Time to change your bandages." the sunny nurse called.

Randy got up so he wouldn't be in the way. Tyson's gown was moved and the bandages removed.

Randy frowned at the sutures, he didn't like them being there. They looked wrong on her flawless body. Her caramel skin was marred by the stitches and it irritated him to no end.

Tyson whimpered softly.

"It's always the worst on the second day, but everything looks fine. You should be discharged as soon as your doctor signs off." the nurse said covering Tyson back up, "If you want to go ahead and change feel free to."

"Thanks." Tyson said as the door closed again.

Randy grabbed a small bag beneath his chair and pulled out her clothes, "Logan picked this out for you so don't blame me."

He laid out a comfortable t-shirt and her favorite Juicy track suit.

"Did you want me to help you?" he asked.

"Maybe, let me see what I can do." she said reaching for her bra.

She pulled the gown off and slipped on her undergarments fairly easily. He helped with her t-shirt so she wouldn't have to stretch and by the time she was dressed the nurse came back with a wheelchair so she could leave. Randy pulled his rental around and helped Tyson into the seat.

* * *

On the way to the hotel he drove ten times slower than his normal speed and avoided as many bumps as possible.

"I want to know something." she announced, "When everyone came into the room after we talked, you looked really sad, what was that about?"

Randy swallowed thickly, he thought that look had gone unnoticed.

"I don't remember." he lied.

"Please tell me." she asked.

He sighed, "Before we got you to the hospital…Logan had convinced me that you were…pregnant."

Tyson sat back shocked by his answer, "I guess that does make sense, but why were you sad about it? Thought you were going to have to put up with me forever then huh?"

"I was actually looking forward to it." he told her truthfully.

She was really shocked then.

He saw her expression and knew he needed to explain himself, "I didn't know how you felt at the time, and I was actually really thankful about the possibility of us having a child together because I would have at least had a part of you that was mine."

Tyson looked out the window, her eyes welling up. She felt sure that he was going to say he was scared to be attached to her, that he wasn't ready to have a kid. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"How do you do that? How do you always make me feel so special and…" she cut off.

"Loved?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, "Because you are and I do love you. You're the only person that makes sense to me."

She smiled, "You know if I weren't so sore I would show you how much you mean to me too."

He chuckled, "We'll get around to it. Soon, I hope."

She shivered remembering his long, lean body, "Me too."

* * *

After Wreslemania was over with Randy went back to the hotel to stay with Tyson, opting out of a night with the boys. They flew to Charlotte the next morning and arrived at her house around midday.

"It's very you." Randy said walking into the large two story house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked dropping her purse onto the table in the foyer.

"Flashy yet classy, totally Tyson." he grinned wrapping his tattooed arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek, "You gonna show me around?"

"I guess I should since you're officially my boyfriend now." she smiled actually liking that she had some ownership of him.

All of her fears about him being there seemed trivial now. He really did have some kind of magical power over her and her emotions. She showed him around the house and ended up in the kitchen. He was whipping them up some lunch while she called her father to let him know she was okay.

"Yes, he's still putting up with me. Shut up, it was his choice, I never said it was a smart one. Okay, I know you're kidding, I love you too. We'll come see you later. Bye." she laughed hanging up the phone.

He kissed her neck, "Why don't you go lay down while I clean up some."

She turned to look up at him, "You'll won't be long will you?"

He shook his head, "Luckily you're a neat freak like I am. Not much to clean around here."

She smiled mischievously, "Well I did just move in too. So I might be an undercover slob."

"I doubt that." he said, his eyes gleaming.

She loved it when he had that look of deviousness in his eye. That sparkle of all the secrets he kept of all the things he could do. That's what kept her interest as Logan would say. Randy was no where near being one dimensional like all of the other guys that had been in Tyson's life.

He rinsed the dishes and left them in the sink and wiped down the countertops until he was satisfied with his clean up. He spied a dry-erase board on her refrigerator and smirked. He pulled the top off with his teeth and wrote "Randy + Tyson" in his scrawled handwriting. He chuckled, wondering what kind of response that would get from her.

"TYSON!" a woman yelled, letting herself in the front door.

Randy wet his lips with a frown. He didn't know who the hell this was but they were either going to leave or shut the fuck up before they woke Tyson up. He stalked into the living room to cut the banshee off.

"Think you could keep it down, she's asleep upstairs." he growled.

Barbie stopped in her tracks. Tyson had a **MAN** in the house! That stirred up her alcoholic stupor even more.

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell is that little bitch at?" she slurred, pointing a finger sharply into the middle of his chest.

Randy had to swallow his temper back down. He was quickly losing it with this psycho bitch. He bit the inside of his cheek to focus on something other than physically throwing the woman out.

"I'm her boyfriend, Randy, and I already told you that she was upstairs." he said his voice low.

Barbie threw her head back in an exaggerated laugh, "Tyson….a boyfriend….please."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you can come back when she's awake okay?" he coaxed, somehow finding patience to deal with her.

She broke free of his grasp forcefully, the outrage clearly evident, "Don't you dare put your hands on me! I'll file for assault so fast it'll make your head spin you little shit."

Randy gritted his teeth together, he had never had anyone speak to him with such malice.

"Now you step aside, I've got some words for that little cunt." she hissed pointing her finger in his chest again.

He blocked her path, "You're not going anywhere. You're going to leave or I'm going to call the cops."

"_FUCK YOU_!" she roared, shouldering past him.

He was surprised by her strength, for such a tiny woman, she had almost knocked him down completely. He recovered and grabbed her arms again. She turned, fully prepared to attempt to kick his ass.

"Mama?" Tyson's quiet voice called from the doorway.

Randy froze. _THIS_ was her mother?

"What are you doing?" Tyson asked looking at Randy's slack grip on her mother's arms.

She could see the shock on his face. He let go of Barbie completely, still trying to grasp that this woman was her mother.

Barbie looked like an off kilter robot as she pursued toward her daughter. She laughed to herself as she got closer to Tyson. She wasn't full of her liquid courage today. She was nervous and scared, something Barbie could use to her advantage.

Tyson's eyes filled with tears as she tried to remain calm. She knew that look in her mother's eyes.

"I didn't know you were stopping by…" Tyson trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Her ruby red lips pulled back into an awful, twisted grin, sarcasm leaked from the corners as her beady eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't have brought your _boyfriend_ by to meet 'Mommy Dearest'?"

She could see Tyson quivering in fear, just like she used to do when she was a child.

Tyson kept her mouth closed, anything she said would only make the situation worse, if that were even possible. She lowered her gaze to the floor, an unspoken sign that she wasn't willing to fight this time. Hopefully Barbie would see her submission and accept the white flag she was waving.

She pulled Tyson's chin up, the eerie fake smile still on her face, "Cat got your tongue darling?"

She shook her head slowly, still averting her eyes. Randy was seething in the distance. It made him furious to see Tyson being dominated like she was. He knew she was stronger than that, she never backed down from anything, not even him at his angriest. He watched as Barbie put her arm around Tyson and faced him.

"Did she tell you about herself Randy? Did she tell you that she's never had an actual boyfriend and the reason why?" she asked before going into her drunken monologue, "My daughter is a whore that's why. She sleeps with just as many guys as you do women I bet. She doesn't even remember ninety five percent of their names, so what the hell do you think makes you so special? Too bad she's not getting paid, huh? Wouldn't have to worry about dealing with that slob of a father. I never could figure out what I saw in him, that's where she gets it from…being a slut…she gets it from him. He's fucked practically every bitch on the east coast."

"Mama…please." Tyson pleaded.

Barbie turned sharply gripping her daughter's shoulders painfully to shove her into the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of her.

"You're not going to trick him you pathetic bitch. I won't let you." she laughed.

Tyson looked up, nose to nose with her mother, tears streaming down her face, "He loves me Mama, and I love him."

For whatever reason, whether it was the alcohol or jealousy Barbie snapped, her dark eyes turned to black ice in their sockets. She let out an animalistic shriek as she slapped Tyson to the ground.

Randy was rooted to the spot he was standing in. He was completely taken aback by Barbie's actions, but was quick as lightening to stop her when he saw her pulling back to kick at Tyson on the ground. He rushed to her and pulled her away from Tyson just as she was kicking her leg back out. She missed by inches from a direct blow to Ty's midsection.

He drug her backwards out to the porch kicking and screaming. He stopped when he was out in the driveway a safe enough distance away from the house. She collapsed in a heap when he let her go. She was bent over sobbing into the concrete, screaming between moans. He had never seen anything like this before in his life. He had no idea what to do.

He looked up and saw Tyson coming down the stairs, "Don't come any closer Ty, just stay right there."

Barbie looked up, "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were in the hospital? I would have…I could have…I was so _mad_ at you Tyson, I'm still _mad_! You have everybody and I only have you and you hate me…"

Barbie was almost incoherent as she screamed and cried at her. Tyson stood on the steps of the porch hunched over, her eyes were like melting glaciers as she watched her mother.

Ric came screeching up moments later. He slammed the car door and threw his hands up as he came around and saw Barbie slumped onto the ground.

"Damnit Barbie!" he cursed going to her immediately, "Why do you do this?"

She let out another piercing scream in response.

Ric shook his head furiously, looking over at Randy, "Is she okay?"

He looked back at Tyson, "I don't know."

"Take her inside. I'll deal with her and come back to check on ya'll." he instructed Randy.

He went to Tyson and cradled her in his arms as they walked back inside the house.

* * *

Ohh! My Lil' Drama Llama has done it again! Review please darlings :)


	21. Not Going Anywhere

**_One more chapter after this :) Hope you enjoy! and sorry for the long wait!_**

* * *

Randy walked Tyson back into the house, still shocked by what had just gone down. He'd never been around anything like what had just happened in his young life. Sure he had been around or involved in some pretty intense arguments that led to blows, but never with his mother. The worst she'd ever done to him was shake her head with disapproval and dime him out to his father. He doubted she had ever even thought about raising a hand to her children.

Tyson's mom couldn't wait for the opportunity it seemed. He had no idea the insanity Tyson had to deal with when she came home. He looked down at her seeing the unfamiliar broken look on her face. She could feel him looking at her, but was too embarrassed to do anything other than clutch her throbbing cheek. He left her and went to the freezer to grab an ice pack. He wrapped it up in a hand towel and pulled her to where he was sitting on the bar stool. He pulled her hand away and carefully applied the ice pack.

She winced slightly before finally looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He shook his head to stop her, "Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't protect you."

She laughed despite the tears in her eyes, "I'm sure you've never had to protect anyone from their own mother."

"No, that's a first." he admitted.

An awkward silence fell upon them, Tyson had never been so embarrassed in her life. She couldn't imagine what Randy must be thinking.

"Is she the reason you never got serious with anyone before?" he asked gently.

She nodded, feeling her face flush, "Can't really bring a guy home to that can I?"

He moved an errant strand of hair from her face, "Luckily you don't have to worry about that anymore."

She finally looked at him, a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Ty. As long as you still need a superhero, I'll be right here."

"Really?" she asked softly.

He kissed her long and hard, "Really. We're gonna have to elope though, you know that right?"

"Randy!" she broke into a smile as she swatted at him.

He laughed dodging her blow before kissing her again, "Sorry babe, you're going to have to throw a lot more than your psychotic mother at me to get me to leave.

She thought for a moment, "Creepy, perv step dads?"

"Nope." he said.

"Retarded big brothers?" she tried.

"Nah." he smirked.

"Nit picky, Stepford wife sisters?" she asked.

"I'd like to meet them actually." he joked.

She hit him that time.

"I don't care about the skeletons in your closet, the monsters under your bed, or any of the fucked up people you know. Nothing is going to make me give you up." He assured.

"You forgot your party animal old man. Whoo!" Rick teased, relieved to see that Randy was wreathing "Hurricane Barbie" as he and Tyson not so fondly referred to her.

"You're the only person that makes sense to me Daddy." she smiled going to him for a hug.

He held her for a long time like he always did after she and her mother had a blow up. He always felt so guilty, like he had abandoned her and left her to fend for herself. He kicked himself each time it happened for not protecting her and keeping her with him. He had lost count of all the times this very situation had replayed. How could he keep her from her mother though? He had yet to figure that out.

"I'm okay now daddy." she said pulling away from him.

He put a hand on her cheek that was still red.

"If I could've hatched you I would have angel." he smiled sadly., "If I could have had you without her…"

"Its always been you and me. We've always gotten each other even when no one else did." she said.

He nodded, "Best tag team I've ever been a part of."

They all laughed at his joke.

"I'm so proud of you doll. I'm so glad that you finally let yourself fall in love and let someone be there for you." he complimented turning to Randy, "I know this goes without saying, but she is the most important thing in my life. You take care of her and treat her right Randy. Day two on the job an you're already doing a hell of a job. I've never seen Ty smile like that."

He looked at Tyson lovingly, "Its an honor to be with her."

She bit her lip nervously.

"Call me if you need anything else." he smiled shaking Randy's hand.

Randy locked the door behind him, frowning when he saw Tyson wincing.

"Need a pain pill?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm tired."

"Take this first." he handed her a pill and a glass of water.

He took her hand and led her up to the bedroom. He laid on his back waiting for sleep to find when once they had both gotten settled.

She rolled over to him with the most serene face he'd ever seen, "I love you Randy, a lot more than you know or that I'm able to show you yet."

He pulled her down to kiss him, "I love you too."

**

* * *

**

ONE YEAR LATER

* * *

"Tyson! You look gorgeous!" Logan gushed hugging her best friend.

"Me? Look at you! You're absolutely stunning." Tyson said her eyes filling with tears.

"Stop it, I'm the only one who's allowed to cry today." she scolded wiping her eyes, "I'm still not used to seeing you do it."

Tyson wiped her eyes too, careful not to mess up her makeup, "So your dad is for real wearing his kilt."

Logan's jaw dropped, "That stubborn…did your dad talk to him?"

"I think he encouraged him actually, you know how those two are." Tyson frowned.

"He's lucky he's paying for this." Logan grumbled.

There was a knock on the door then it opened a crack. Randy peeked in before coming in.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" Logan hissed.

He smirked, "Relax, I'm on a mission actually."

"Which is?" Logan asked.

He stopped in his tracks staring at Tyson who was turning red.

He brought her hand up to his lips, It should be against the law to look that damn beautiful."

"Umm…hello? Mission…remember?" Logan interjected.

He turned his blue eyes to her then, "Cody sent me to make sure you were still here."

Logan rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?"

"And to give you this." he cut her off, framing her face with his large hands.

He closed his mouth over hers and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. After several moments he pulled leaving her dazed.

Her eyes were still closed and her lips puckered, "I think I need another one of those."

"Sorry, the rest are for her." he grinned kissing Tyson in the same manner as she walked him back to the door.

"You've got to go or we'll be late for the wedding." she smiled.

"I love you." he said with a groan when she pulled away from him.

"I love you too." she whispered before closing the door.

She went back to Logan who was lounging on the chaise, "Who would have ever thought that I would be getting married today and that you would be in a steady relationship?"

"We sound so old." Tyson laughed, glancing in the mirror at her hair and makeup.

Another knock on the door, this time Logan's father appeared, "It's time love."

She looked at Tyson fearfully, I'm not making a mistake am I?"

"No, not at all." she assured, giving her a big hug.

Tyson followed behind Logan making sure her train flowed perfectly. They stopped just around the corner before they got to the other wedding party. The girls hugged again and grabbed their bouquets.

"Smooches Lovely." Tyson smiled.

"Toodles Ty Ty." Logan replied, her eyes shimmering.

Tyson hurried down the hall seeing Randy's relieved face.

"Thought you freaked and I was going to have to walk by myself." he chuckled.

She elbowed him, "Its not_ my _wedding day."

They were slowly making their way down the candlelit aisle when he leaned down, "So when do I get to see you in a wedding dress?"

She kept her face passive surprisingly, "I guess when you decide to ask me."

She kissed his lips and took her spot.

Randy stumbled slightly going up the stairs. He wasn't focusing on walking, but more on what Tyson had said to him. She giggled at Randy before blowing him a kiss.

She looked at Cody who looked very anxious, and winked at him.

Everyone turned their attention to the door as bag pipes began to play. They stood up to welcome the bride down the aisle.

When Logan laid eyes on Cody all the fear and trepidation passed. She was going to marry her first true love.

**

* * *

**

RECEPTION

* * *

After the flawless ceremony everyone gather at the huge ballroom to celebrate. Logan and Cody were making their rounds thanking everyone between trips to the bar. Tyson and Randy were going shot for shot with each other in an attempt to avoid what was said as they walked down the aisle. After a few dances, Randy couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "Did you mean what you said, that all I have to do is ask you?"

Tyson licked salt from her hand and threw back another shot, "If you were to ask me, I would consider it."

"Well that's not an absolute no." he shrugged.

She was hiding behind her fear again more so now than ever. She wanted to say yes and run off into the sunset with him but her fear of what would happen to their relationship after making it official stopped her. She had warmed up to being in a relationship , a serious one at that, but she was still very unsure of the whole marriage thing.

"What's wrong with Teddy?" she changed the subject.

"His wife couldn't make it because her sister was going into labor." he smirked, "Weddings make him horny."

She turned back to him, "Excuse me?"

"Some wedding he went to, I can't remember was the first time his wife let him invite someone to join them in their kinky shit." Randy said, "Every wedding since he's always got his kink on. He's all bummed because his little tradition is broken."

"Maybe not." she grinned.

He looked at her, the question all over his face.

"We do kind of owe Teddy a private show, that is if you're up for it." she said.

He hesitated, not because of any insecurity on his part, he knew his way around the bedroom and every square inch of Tyson's body, he was unsure about sharing her. He knew Teddy only watched, but even that was enough to make him think twice. He finished his beer and took her hand, they had plenty of time before they were needed again for their speeches and bouquet and garter toss, why not make the best of it.

He pulled Tyson behind him and tapped Ted on the shoulder, "Tonight's your lucky night."

Teddy turned and saw both of them standing there and balked, "Hell no. You're not fooling me again."

"No tricks this time." Tyson said honestly.

He watched them both carefully before deciding that they were telling the truth.

He looked Tyson up and down, "Lead the way."

* * *

**_Brown Chicken Brown Cow (say it fast, you'll get it :) _**

**_Thanks SO much to all of you who reviewed! You guys ROCK!_**

**_*KimmieCena, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, BourneBetter67, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, alana2awesome, and stripes31*_**

**_xoxo_**


	22. Yes Or No?

**_And here we are at the last chapter finally! Sorry for the impossibly long wait, shame on me, I know. _**

**_I do hope you enjoy it, thank you for reviewing and sticking with me. This chapter contains mature content, so if you're not into that, then I have no idea why you're reading this story :)_**

**_Enjoy and thank you again!_**

* * *

They discreetly ducked into their room upstairs, Ted following moments later.

He thoroughly checked the room for any kind of restraints as soon as he closed the door behind him. He was not making that mistake again. As he was pulling a chair to the corner, he noticed the couple's expressions.

"You don't have to do this. It's not that big of a deal." he offered them an escape route if they wanted it.

Randy looked over at Tyson, letting her know the decision was hers to be made. She hesitated only a moment before reaching behind her to unzip the dress. Ted resumed staging his seat; he wanted a front row seat to this show. Just as he took his seat Tyson's dress hit the floor as well as his jaw.

"Good Lord Ty." he breathed.

Randy smirked; he already knew that was what his reaction would be. His girlfriend had a body that could easily turn a gay man straight. He went to her in his briefs tilting her head sideways with his nose to kiss where her neck and shoulder met. He loved the way it curved and how she always dabbed the tiniest bit of perfume to tease his senses. She was wearing a new scent tonight and it was driving him wild.

He nipped the spot making her gasp and arch for more. She had her eyes half lidded on Teddy who was fondling himself. Randy smoothed his hands around her hips and up to her breasts tweaking the nipples hard enough to get her to gasp. He turned her sideways so they were both standing profile to Ted. Randy captured her mouth in the most sensual way. His tongue met hers and dipped and lapped and tasted her. He fisted her hair and pulled it until she was forced to look up. He left a wet trail down her throat and between her breasts, biting the underside of one gently. He sucked and kissed both breasts teasing her by avoiding the sensitive peaks.

She whimpered her frustration but was ignored. He pushed her to lie back on the bed. He smirked when he saw the pout on her face.

"So do you make requests Dibiase? Is there anything in particular you want me to do to her?" Randy asked as he pulled off Tyson's thong.

Teddy was transfixed, eagerly taking in the most recent exposure of her.

"Ted?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Teddy finally looked up at Randy.

He pushed Tyson's legs open and got on his knees at the foot of the bed. His thumb went to massage her clit, causing a moan to fill the room. She was laying on an elevation of pillows pinching and rolling her nipples. Randy leaned forward and put two fingers in her mouth. She sucked them on cue, causing both men to shift their position. He took them out of her mouth and slowly inserted them into her core. She arched off the bed as he began a slow pace caressing her walls, his thumb still making lazy circles.

Randy looked back over his shoulder, "I asked if there was a certain way you wanted me to fuck her?"

Ted's shaking hands were fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He had to take it off because he was already breaking a sweat.

"Uhh…no. What you're doing is great. I kinda like eye contact from her…but what you're doing is fine."

Randy chuckled and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Tyson whimpered as she watched and felt Randy giving her head that should be outlawed. She lightly rested her feet on his shoulder blades and rolled her body. She sacrificed one hand to run her fingers through his short hair. He pulled back, holding her open so Teddy could see her glistening flesh.

"Fuck Ty." Ted growled, his large hand going to his cock.

Randy stood up, his hand over his throbbing package. Tyson apparently knew what he wanted because she stood up too. Carefully she slid his briefs down letting his cock hit her in the chin when it sprang free. She licked where his hip dents were, teasing him the way he had her. She let the small patch of hair tickle her lips as she looked up first at Randy then over at Ted.

Her pink tongue flicked out at the very base of his shaft as she tilted her head to maneuver underneath. He held up his member for her to wet and suck on his sack. Alternating between them and then taking them both into her mouth. Randy grunted his approval as he slowly stroked himself occasionally letting it hit against her cheek. She trailed soft kissed up to the head and playfully swirled her tongue. She looked up at Randy as she filled her mouth with him. His jaw went slack as he closed his eyes to heighten the experience. He was taking long labored breaths as he moved her hair over her shoulder to give Teddy a better vantage point.

"No homo or anything, but I see how you tamed Ty now." he said quietly.

Randy didn't break his gaze from watching her go down on him. He slowly guided her along his shaft, allowing her to work her magic. She held onto his thick thighs as he pumped his shaft into her mouth, curling her nails into the skin like he liked it.

He pulled out of her mouth and picked her up. He laid her down where her head was at the foot of the bed. She was heaving deep breaths and moaning as Randy finally closed his mouth around her peaks.

"Yeah Ty, just like that." Ted encouraged finally freeing his member.

He stroked it slowly watching her bite her bottom lip as Randy continued his pleasure of her. He pulled her up slightly to engage her in another passionate kiss before smirking at Ted.

"You're gonna love this next part Dibiase." he smiled at Tyson as he laid her back down.

Tyson had her eyes locked on Teddy's as Randy centered himself. He moved inside her slowly, just an inch waiting for her body to flex around him like it always did.

Randy bent to hold himself up with one hand as his other stroked her cheek, "Relax."

He pushed into her further pausing every now and then to allow her body time to accommodate him. She winced when she felt him nudge against her cervix. She half sighed and moaned. Even after a year of having sex with him, it still felt like the first time every time. She opened her eyes hearing Teddy panting. Randy pulled out and delved back into her in one thrust of his hips. Tyson cried out and arched her back from the sheer force of him.

Having sex with Randy was equal amounts of work and intense pleasure. He could bring out the best in her with very little manipulation on his part. She was in for a wild ride already. He was snapping his hips into hers, holding onto her tightly to prevent her from falling off the bed. She was clawing at his back when she let go. The wave of her orgasm washed over her like none other. She screamed his name, almost begging him to hurry up or stop.

She watched Teddy scramble for a towel. He groaned as his climax took him over too, feverishly keeping pace with Randy.

Tyson pushed against his chest, "Randy, please…"

If felt like he was killing her.

"Fuck baby." he growled driving into her a final time.

He hissed, letting himself spill into her. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily. The only sound in the room for several moments was their heavy breathing.

"We've got to get back downstairs." Tyson finally said.

Randy chuckled, "How the hell are you planning on walking?"

"Get off…very slowly." she smiled.

"I don't know, I might want to go again." he joked nipping at her neck.

He knew there was no way she could go twice. She rarely could with him.

"There's no way." she whimpered when he was finally out of her.

"I love you Ty." he whispered kissing her softly.

"Love you too."

* * *

She came back out of the bathroom in her dress, letting Randy zip it for her.

Ted kissed her cheek, "Thanks for making my night."

"No problem." she shrugged with a grin, "It was exciting having you here."

They snuck back downstairs just in time for the bouquet and garter toss. Tyson mingled in the crowd of girls waiting for Logan to toss the bouquet over her shoulder. She winked at Randy who was at the bar, that panty dropping smirk was going to be on his face all night. She turned to see Logan release the bouquet, sending it up almost to the ceiling. It seemed to float through the air over all of the screaming, jumping girls right into her hands. Shock was soon followed by elation when she realized she had caught the bouquet.

"Oh my God! Nice catch Ty!" Logan smiled.

The photographer was snapping pictures of her and Logan as they hugged happily.

"You're next." Cody laughed pulling his bride into his arms.

Tyson scoffed, "Yeah sure, whatever."

She turned around to see that she was alone on the dance floor except for Randy standing a few feet away. How the hell had he gotten over to her so fast? She scanned the room trying to figure out what was going on. She looked up at Randy seeing the mixture of fear and hope on his face. The same look he had when he confessed that he loved her. Her heart was fluttering as she stood by herself. He took a step to her and gently brushed the back of his hand along her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

He trailed down her shoulder and took her hand. He brought it to his lips, his blue eyes constantly watching hers.

"Marry me Tyson."

She was frozen, hot tears cascading down her face. He could feel her shaking; she was literally floored by his sudden proposal.

"I know you're scared. I am too, but I want you to remember that it's easy to say no. You can say no and always be afraid, or you can say yes and trust me that I'll love you forever and will always take care of you, no matter how much you don't want me to." he assured her.

She was taking short shallow breaths to keep from passing out. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, watching…waiting for her answer.

Randy kissed her hand again and took her face in his hands.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "You said all I had to do was ask you."

She looked up at him fearfully, the words trying to form themselves out of the million and one thoughts running through her head at that very moment.

His thumb fanned across her trembling lips.

"Marry me Ty."

* * *

**~Fin~**


End file.
